Boys and Girls
by cazamaree
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have just started at NYADA, on his first day there Kurt runs quite literally into a stranger. Soon the two start up a friendship, and from there things develop into something more. Will their relationship last or will unwanted things and people get in their way? Klaine/Hummelberry Based on a Prompt by FluffyKlaineLover
1. Chapter 1

Boys and Girls

Kurt

To say that Kurt was exited to get into NYADA would have been an understatement, when the letter first arrived he didn't want to open it for fear it would bring bad news. Setting it a side until he regained his courage to open it, Finn of all people was the one who managed to convince him to open it saying that

'The likely hood of you getting in, has a lot to do with the size of the envelope, and you got the big one'

But then he got that phone call, the one that would make his time in New York even better. When Rachel had called and informed him she had also been accepted into NYADA the two began to squeal with joy until Rachel reminded him that they really should be saving their voices, to which he agreed. It had not only been their dream get into NYADA, but they really wanted to go there together. They had been friends since high school they hadn't always seen eye to eye but soon they were inseparable, and nothing could come between them, not even their boyfriends the occasional solo maybe but they made up quickly after. But now here he is in the court yard of this fabulous school looking for the said brunette.

Kurt moved swiftly and gracefully through the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of his best friend, grabbing pamphlets and maps and his class schedule along the way, but the girl was no where to be seen.

He started to become a little distressed, he can't have lost her on their first day that was just bad and he had promised Finn he would look out for her.

In his frantic searching he manages to run into someone, while apologizing like a hundred times he helps them pick up the papers that had been knocked out of their hands.

"It's ok really, you don't need to apologize that much, once is more then enough most people wouldn't even bother"

Once he heard the voice he stopped looked up and that's when he saw him, Kurt was stunned into silence.

He had seen a lot of good looking guys before and had even found himself attracted to them but this guy well; this could blow them out of the water.

He was slightly shorter than Kurt with dark hair styled back with gel a few curls had come loose and hang just over his eyes which Kurt noticed were hazel but with more brown then green. His lips curled into a smile, they both stood up and Kurt caught a glimpse of the papers before handing them back.

"You study music theory?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, you?" the boy asked taking the papers and putting them in his messenger bag.

"Theater productions and a play write course, I'm hoping to be able to write a famous play one day you know?"

"Sounds like it would be fun will they put it on do you think? …"

"I don't know, they will probably pick one of the best and do just the one, but I'm not really sure. I find out when classes start tomorrow"

"So it's a good chance then?"

He smiled and looked at the ground and then back to Kurt.

"Anyway I'm Blaine" he said holding out his hand Kurt took it,

"Kurt…wait as in Pretty in Pink?" Blaine just laughed

"You know your classics"

"Well I'm not sure if Pretty in pink can be called a classic, but I know my movies" he chuckled

"So why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh um I'm trying to find my girl she sort of just vanished, she does that at times"

"Oh?"

"Yep"

"And now you have to find her?"

"Well it would be the right thing to do. But she's like a cat she'll come home when she is hungry"

"Sounds like a keeper"

"Yeah she's loud, opinionated, overbearing, talks more then she should and wouldn't know fashion if it was waving its arms in her face, but she's also kind, caring, sweet and loyal, when it's not standing in the way of her borderline sociopathic climb to the top" Kurt smiled fondly "but I love her she's my best friend and I wouldn't have her any other way. Although I got to say concerning her fashion or lack there of, you would think that with two gay dad's she would get some fashion tips, But alas nether of them is a stereotype, poor girl never stood a chance."

Kurt just smiled at the dumbfounded look on Blaine's face, but he quickly recovered

"What does she look like I might have seen her" Blaine offered

"She's…"

"Kurt…Oh my god there you are I've been looking everywhere for you, why is it you are always in the last place I look?" Rachel walked up to Kurt grabbing his arm.

"Because once you find me you stop looking!"

He kissed her on the temple affectionately, before turning back to Blaine

"Never thought of it that way" Kurt shook his head

"Sometime Rach I thing Britt rubbed off on you, Rachel this is Blaine, Blaine this is Rachel"

"As in pretty in Pink?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" He asked

"His cute…does he play for your team, or mine?" Rachel stated before she began to pull him away

"Rachel what…?"

"We have to go" she said pulling him away "It was nice meeting you Blaine" she called back. Kurt let her pull him away waving a goodbye as he left.

When they were far enough away he stopped and spun her around to face him.

"Ok what was that about, have you lost your mind?"

"Oh sorry Kurt that was rude wasn't it? I didn't think. Its just you are never gonna believe who I saw" Kurt looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

"Who?" He asked pulling out his phone that just went off, he smiled when he saw who it was from.

**-Missing you already- S**

"Only that two faced Hag nightmare we met in our senior year, and her devastatingly horrid Gay boy, Harmony and Gavroche".

"Wait what..." he asked putting his phone away

"Harmony and Gavroche, there here" She made a face as if those names left a bad taste in her mouth Kurt couldn't blame her he didn't like them that much either.

"Oh my god, did they see you?"

"I don't think so but they may have" Rachel looked devastated "I can't believe she got in she's not even that good…Ok so she's good but…"

"Oh honey, don't worry so much" Kurt said pulling her into a hug "You got in too even after she tried to scare you a way, and you know what?" he said holding her by the shoulders at arms length, ducking down a little to look in her eyes.

"…What?" She asked as he released her, pulling his bag back into place on his own shoulder. Kurt looked around as if to see who might be listening and then leaned in to whisper…

"You are gonna beat her out for every lead and solo this school has, because you are extraordinary, one of a kind and she can try all she wants but she will never out shine…" then louder finished with"…Miss Rachel Berry" he smiled and gave her a little bow and she laughed.

"…You know what?" she said "Your right, I'm not gonna let her bring me down"

"That's my girl, because I will be damned if I let Gavroche's hag out shine mine"

"That goes for you too Kurt, lets not let either of them bet us"

"Come on I will walk you to your dorm room"

The walk to their dorm Building took longer then either of them would have thought, partly because it was hard to find the right building, and partly because they were so exited to be in New York they had passed said building three time before they realized it was the one they were looking for and partly because they had stumbled into the auditorium, with its huge stage and of course they couldn't help but run up to the stage and put on a performance.

"Oh my God, look at this Rachel, I can't believe we are finally here" Kurt said doing a little spin on the stage. Rachel's grin was hard to hide she walked over to Kurt and he stopped spinning to face her, a huge smile on his own face. Throwing an arm around her shoulder

"And do you know what makes being here so great?" she asked him looking up to met his eyes.

Kurt shrugged "The fabulous people we will undoubtedly meet?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist to reciprocate her hug and she pulled away and smiled widely up at him,

"Being here with you, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way can you imagine if you decided to follow that boyfriend of yours to NYU?"

Kurt frowned, and let out a little sigh.

"You really don't like him do you" Rachel's face fell how can she tell her best friend that no she didn't like him and no she didn't trust him, she never understood why he wouldn't let Kurt meet his friends, when he had no problem meeting Kurt's. It really bugged her it made her feel as if he didn't think Kurt was good enough or he was ashamed of him or something, which is just stupid because Kurt is the most moral and companionate person she has ever met, and she didn't like seeing him treat Kurt that way.

"Do you want the truth or should I lie?" she asked

"The truth Rachel, because it is what our friendship is built on so please"

"Ok, then no I don't"

"Care to tell me why? We have been dating for a year and you never once said anything"

"I just don't like how he treats you as if you're his property, yet he doesn't let you met his friends, hell you still haven't met his parents and like you said you have been dating a year. I really just don't like that Dalton boy is all." Kurt just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"You really have thought about this haven't you?"

"Yes, But I will continue to be nice just for you, but if he hurts you I will tell Finn and you know what he will do?"

"Yes, he will call up Puck and the two of them will make his life hell, I know"

"Exactly"

"Thank you Rachel, so should we sing a song to celibate our arrival in New York"

"Of course…"

Blaine

Blaine Anderson has always loved music he was even in his schools show choir and had been the lead vocalist most of the time. Most of his friends thought he would try to get a recording contract or something but Blaine wanted to finish college first. When he went to his Parents to tell them he had applied for three colleges, NYADA, NYU, and Julliard, they were happy for him, but his father had requested that if he get into NYU he was to do something else as well as his music for a back up. Blaine's father really wanted him to be a lawyer or a doctor but Blaine just wanted to make music he agreed however as his father had not prevented him from still continuing his music.

The first letter to arrive had been from Julliard, and had been only a little disappointed when the letter had been a rejection. It was two weeks later that the second letter came, he had been out most of the day with friends, his boyfriend had been off with some of his friends that Blaine had yet to meet, but he didn't mind, although the fact that he hadn't met his parents yet was a little weird to him, as he had met Blaine's parents. His father Jackson Anderson, was not a fan, Blaine was sure his father had accepted him being gay it must just have been the guy in general he didn't like.

As soon as Blaine opened the door his mother and father were waiting for him at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" he asked, his mother Joyce was smiling at him over her cup of tea.

"You got a letter, it looks to be from NYU" his father looked happy, Blaine rushed over to the table picked up the letter smiling as he opened it. As he read his face fell.

"Well?" his mother asked as Blaine fell into the nearest chair.

"I didn't get in"

"Its ok son; you still have NYADA as an option"

"I know but that one is the hardest to get into and I would have liked to go to NYU, we had a deal"

"Yes we did, IF you got into NYU, but the deal does not apply now. You are free to do as you please" Jackson reached over and squeezed his son's hand before letting go and standing up.

"Don't worry so much Honey, we have faith in you. You should too; you have many extracurricular activities on that list including being prefect. You were in the warblers which went to regional and nationals your final year. You still have a good chance"

That chance showed up three days later, by this time Blaine had just about given up hope that he would be accepted into college, Blaine had been up in his room playing his guitar when he heard the door bell ring. Seconds later his mother voice called up the stairs, he put down his guitar and went down to his mother who was standing in the living room holding a large envelope in her hands and a huge smile on her face, Blaine froze at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think you got in Baby" she said "The guy that delivered it said that the big envelopes are typically a good sign" It took Blaine a few seconds to process what she had said and shake himself out of the trance and walk up to her. He took the envelope from her and turned it over in his hands.

"It's from NYADA" he confirmed "Should I wait till dad gets home? I think he will want to be here. I want him to be here"

"It's your decision Baby, I don't think your father would mind if you open it now" Joyce said, Blaine could read his mother easily. When he had told his parents he was gay his father was quiet but his mother had smiled and hugged him, she told him, he was her son and she loved him not matter who he deemed worthy of his heart. He informed her that she read far too many romance novels she just smiled and hugged him again. His dad stood up and walked out the front door, Joyce just said "Don't worry Honey he'll come around"

And he did, they had bonded over rebuilding a car which his father had given him, saying,

"It's a good car to pick up chicks, well I guess in your case it would be guys" he said with a smile at that Joyce came out, saying how pretty it was. "At lest a guy could appreciate her for what she is." Jackson had said

"And that would be?" Blaine had asked, Jackson ran a hand over the hood with an amazed look in his eyes.

"Pure beauty"

"I think I would like to wait, he will be home soon anyway" he said. So he put the letter down and the two of them got to work preparing dinner while his future sat all but forgotten on the coffee table in the living room.

Jackson Anderson arrived home just as Blaine was setting the table for dinner and Joyce was putting the food on the table with the serving spoons. When she saw her husband she smiled.

"Guess what come in the mail to day?" she asked, Jackson looked at her then shrugged as he sat down in his place at the table.

"Haven't the foggiest" he replied as he began filling his plate.

"Blaine's NYADA letter" Jackson looked between his son and wife with wide eyes at their smiles.

"Well don't keep an old guy waiting" Blaine just rolled his eyes

"Your not old Dad, But I don't know yet we were waiting for you" Jackson smiled at his son.

"He refused to open it until you were home." Joyce supplied

"Well then" Jackson said with pride "You had better get it so we can all be put out of our misery"

Blaine parked his car in the student lot and grabbed his messenger bag from the back seat, stepped out of the car and locked it up most of the things he would need were already here so he didn't need to carry around his possessions everywhere he went.

Blaine's hands were full of different papers, from maps and class schedules to fliers for welcome parties. He looked around at all the people and he began to feel alone he didn't know anyone here, he was sure it wouldn't take long to make friends, he was always good at that but it would have been nice to know at lest one person here. He pulled out his phone and to check his messages and saw one from his father.

-**Good luck on your first day son; your mom said to say hi- dad**

He smiled and sent back a quick thank you and put his phone back in his pocket.

Just then someone runs into him, the papers that Blaine had been holding were knocked out of his hands, he bent down to retrieve them, while apologizing like a hundred times the guy that ran into him helped to pick them up. Blaine smiled, and watched as he gathered the maps and things before he thought he should put this guy out of his misery as he was still saying sorry.

"It's ok really" Blaine said "You don't need to apologize that much, once is more then enough most people wouldn't even bother" the guy froze and glanced up and stopped talking immediately as if someone had pressed pause.

Blaine had seen a lot of good looking guys before and had even found himself attracted to them but this guy was something else entirely, he had never seen another like him, slim built, but there was definitely some muscle there, perfectly styled hair kept well away from his eyes, eyes which Blaine noticed were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen, but there was a little green in them as well. And he was dressed like he just stepped off a vogue cover shot, He smiled as they both stood up and handed back the papers he had collected.

"You study music theory?" He asked he voice was higher then most guys, but Blaine was sure he would never tire of hearing it.

"Yeah, you…?" Blaine asked taking the papers and putting them in his messenger bag.

"Theater productions and a play write course, I'm hoping to be able to write a famous play one day you know?" Blaine noticed he had a dazzling smile as well.

"Sounds like it would be fun will they put it on do you think? …" he asked, Blaine himself also had picked Theater productions and really would be interested in doing a play written by the students.

"I don't know, they will probably pick one of the best and do just the one, but I'm not really sure. I find out when classes start tomorrow"

"So it's a good chance then?"

Blaine smiled and looked at the ground and then back to the guy in front of him.

"Anyway I'm Blaine" he said holding out his hand and the guy took it,

"Kurt…wait as in Pretty in Pink?" Blaine just laughed

"You know your classics"

"Well I'm not sure if Pretty in pink can be called a classic, but I know my movies" he chuckled

"So why are you in such a hurry?" Blaine asked watching him

"Oh um I'm trying to find my girl she sort of just vanished, she does that at times"

"Oh?" Blaine felt his heart sink to his stomach, ok why did that happen?

"Yep" Ok it is official Blaine Anderson is addicted to that smile.

"And now you have to find her?"

"Well it would be the right thing to do. But she's like a cat she'll come home when she is hungry" he replied playfully

"Sounds like a keeper"

"Yeah she is loud, opinionated, overbearing, talks more then she should and wouldn't know fashion if it was waving its arms in her face, but she's also kind, caring, sweet and loyal, when it's not standing in the way of her borderline sociopathic climb to the top" Kurt smiled fondly "but I love her she's my best friend and I wouldn't have her any other way. Although I got to say concerning her fashion or lack there of, you would think that with two gay dad's she would get some fashion tips" Blaine was going to say something here but Kurt just continued "But alas nether of them is a stereotype, poor girl never stood a chance."

Blaine wasn't sure how to reply to this, he wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not, but Kurt just smiled,

"What does she look like I might have seen her" Blaine offered

"She's…" Just then a short brunet pop up out of nowhere

"Kurt…Oh my god there you are I've been looking everywhere for you, why is it you are always in the last place I look?" Blaine watched as this rather pretty girl walked up to Kurt and grabbed his arm.

"Because once you find me you stop looking!"

He kissed her on the temple affectionately, before turning back to Blaine who had been watching them with a small smile

"Never thought of it that way" Kurt shook his head

"Sometime Rach I thing Britt rubbed off on you, Rachel this is Blaine, Blaine this is Rachel" Blaine wondered who Britt was but didn't say anything he just gave Rachel a slight nod.

"As in pretty in Pink?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" He asked

"His cute…does he play for your team, or mine?" Rachel stated before she began to pull him away, ok what did that mean?

"Rachel what…?"

"We have to go" she said pulling him away "It was nice meeting you Blaine" she called back. Blaine just stood there as Kurt let Rachel pull him away, but waved goodbye as he left. Blaine's eyes followed for a bit before he shook his head with a smile.

"Strange…" he said just then getting a text which he opened with the same smile.

**-Missing you already- S**

He put his phone away without replying and headed to his dorm building, when he arrived at the dorms he walked down the hall to his door retrieved his key from his pocket, and knocked to be polite when he heard a familiar voice.

"Come in, it's open" Blaine opened the door and walked in and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw that smile as his roommate turned to face him.

"Oh my god…Blaine?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Boys and Girls

Kurt

Kurt left Rachel at her dorm room in a bad mood; she arrived to find her room mate was none other then her rival Harmony. To say she was not happy would be an understatement; the two of them were practically tearing one another's throats out when he left. Now it was time to settle into his own dorm and meet the poor sucker that was going to be suck with him for the year.

Kurt walked up the stairs and down the hall making his way to his room without any trouble, getting to know his room mate might not be as easy though. He knocked on the door- because it is the polite thing to do- and when it was opened he saw a guy around his height with dark hair and a bright smile.

"I thought we…" the guy stopped looked at Kurt, his smile remained when he finished with "You're not Jeff"

"Um…no I'm Kurt, your room mate" the guy held out his hand and Kurt shook it before letting go

"I'm Nick. Well don't just stand there come in, this is your room too" he said stepping aside.

As Kurt went in he saw that one of the beds was already made up and placed his bag on the remaining bed nearest the door. All of his things would be arriving tomorrow but he had enough things to get him through to the next day.

"I hope you don't mind I picked the bed closest to the window" Nick said now watching Kurt as he sat down on the bed, bouncing a couple of times. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the unsure look on his face.

"Not at all, first in and all that, this bed is surprisingly comfy" Kurt fell back onto the bed with his feet hanging over the side. "Man I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years and still not get enough, and god help any so called prince charming who tries to wake me" He heard Nick laugh and sat up "What's so funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing really, but I can tell that you and I are going to get along fine, there are spare sheets in that cupboard if you need them most people bring their own but the school does provide them if they're needed"

"I think I'm going to just use my sleeping bag until tomorrow, the rest of my things will be arriving then, so my dad will be dropping in sometime while I'm in class"

"That's cool" Nick said sitting down next to Kurt, "So how about we get to know each other a little bit, since we will be sharing a bathroom and all that, not that I'm not used to sharing, I went to and all boys boarding school after all."

"My boyfriend went to an all boys boarding school"

"…Boyfriend?" Nick asked with wide eyes

"Yeah I have a boyfriend; ok I think it only fair to tell you that I'm gay now and get the awkwardness out of the way early and if this bothers you in anyway…"

"Same, twins, not literally though" Nick said with a really bad English accent and a smile

Kurt laughed "Your right we are gonna get a long just fine, that was cute… your accent needs a little work though…wait, does that mean you're gay too?" Nick nodded "huh not sure if that makes this easier or more weird"

"Easier I would hope, so you said you had a boyfriend, does he go here?" Nick asked Kurt shook his head.

"No he went to NYU with my brother, and his girlfriend actually goes here with me, funny how things turned out. What about yours?"

"You want to meet him? He's only across the hall I'm sure he would like to…I mean you don't have to or anything but if you like…"

Kurt only smiled and nodded "I'd like that, what's his Name?"

Blaine

"Jeff? Oh my god" Blaine ran over to his Friend and hugged him "It's good to see you, I didn't know you were coming here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Anderson, what did your dad say when you got in?" Jeff asked

"He was happy for me" Blaine replied as he leaped head first onto the bed that would be his for the rest of the year "Hello pillow, how I missed you. I am so tied I could use a summer holiday to recover from the summer holiday."

"You and me both, Nick and I went camping, and you know how I feel about that, but Nick wanted to go and I never could say no to him" Jeff said fondly

"I remember" Jeff walked over to his bed and sat facing Blaine; the Blonde tucked his hair behind his ear. Blaine turned to face him and smiled "Just like old time huh? All that's missing is Nick" Blaine said, Jeff just laughed shaking his head

"So did Sebastian come here?" Blaine's smile slipped from his face, he hadn't thought about Sebastian since he got that text. His mind had been preoccupied by the guy he had met before heading up here, but now Jeff had forced him to think.

"Um…no he got into NYU, so he chose to go there, not that it matters it's not like NYU is that far away, we are both in New York so we can met up when he isn't busy" Jeff watched him for a minute there was something there that he couldn't explain, something he had only ever seen once before on Blaine's face.

"Blaine what is it? Is something wrong?"

Blaine sighed "I don't know, maybe"

"What? have you finally realized what a dick Sebastian is?"

Blaine frowned in confusion and rolled onto his side propping his head up in his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Oh come on Blaine, even in school you were the only one who didn't seen him for what he was, the guy was, well there was always something off about him. I mean your Mother doesn't like him and she likes everyone" Jeff watched Blaine's reaction for a minute until he continued "And even you think it's weird you haven't met his folks yet. And we both know he has friends outside us Warblers yet you have never met them, it's like he is ashamed of you or something"

"Don't be ridicules Jeff, he isn't ashamed of me, it's just his parents aren't very supportive that's all"

Jeff snorted "Are you seriously going to believe that, did you know his parents run a PFLAG meeting once a week?" Blaine was shocked into silence because no he did not know that Sebastian never told him.

"Yeah I've been to them and they were really good about it, and seemed to be very proud of him so if that is the excuse he is using then he is lying simple as that"

Blaine knew Jeff wasn't trying to be mean and Blaine didn't really take it to heart, maybe because a part of Blaine had always know that something just didn't sit right. He had just thought it was him but it seams –according to Jeff- everyone could see it.

"Look I'm sorry Blaine, I really shouldn't have said that but you're my friend and I have spent the last year watching him treat you as if you are one of his possessions, nothing more and nothing less then his property. And it was painful to see but you were so oblivious you never noticed. You deserve someone who is going to treat you with respect and not someone to use when…" Jeff looked at Blaine, clearly pained and not knowing what to do. "Sorry, I'll stop"

"It's Ok Jeff, I get you are only looking out for me. You are a beautiful and loyal person and I know you are not trying to hurt me, how about a change of subject" Jeff nodded "So how's your boy Nick?"

Jeff laughed "He's fine, actually he is here, well across the hall anyway"

"Wait, what Nick got in too? And you're just telling me this now? Why are we still sitting here?" Blaine asked jumping to his feet "Lets go see Nick, I haven't seen him for like two weeks"

"I thought you said you were, and I quote 'so tied I could use a summer holiday to recover from the summer holiday' and now you are as lively as an over excited puppy. And all because I said Nick was across the hall? Is there something between you two I should know about?" Jeff teased Blaine just pouted and looked up at Jeff through his lashes with sad eyes "Ok fine, I was going to go over and see him anyway come on then"

"…Yay"

Blaine walked to the door and opened it he turned to face Jeff and grabbed him by the wrist then exited backwards pulled him out the door a little too eagerly. He bumped into something solid and tripped as he let go of Jeff, but thankfully he never hit the ground, as a pair of strong arms gripped around his waist and shoulders, as if in a dance preventing the fall. Blaine still in the arms looked to see who had caught him, and his breath had wedged itself in his throat. His eyes fixed themselves on the bright blue ones before him and smiled,

"Hey you! Your kinda strong for a little guy aren't you?"

"I'm all but little I assure you, and as much as I take pleasure in having a cute guy in my arms, this isn't my usual position and your kinda getting heavy, so if you could help me out a bit, so I don't drop you"

"Oh right" Blaine regained his footing and turned back to Kurt "Um, Thanks by the way"

"Anytime"

"So you two know one another?" Jeff asked

Blaine smiled "Are you kidding? Kurt and I go way back" Blaine said with a wave of his hand, his eyes never leaving Kurt's, the other three looked at him, Nick and Jeff's jaw dropped; they looked between Kurt and Blaine.

"How did we not know about this?" Nick asked and as if Blaine had just realized he was there pulled him into a tight hug "Yes Blaine it's good to see you too, but could you let me go now, kinda having trouble breathing"

Blaine pulled away "Oops, sorry Nick"

Kurt just shook his head with a chuckle "We ran into one another in the court yard, so how do you all know one another?"

"We went to school together; we were in the same show choir" Blaine said

"The warblers" Jeff chimed

"Wait you were in the Warblers? Then you would know…"

"…Kurt" all four boys turned to the direction of the voice. Rachel was running up to him faster then he had ever seen her move.

"Rachel what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kurt asked when she stopped at his side, hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? But we are going to be late, we're meeting the boys for dinner remember?" she said then turned to the other three in the hall "Oh hi again Blaine, would love to stay and chat but Kurt's boyfriend gets cranky when his late" Just then Kurt's phone went off, Blaine watch as he read the text.

"That was from him, we should go, and I'll talk to you guys later" He hooked his arm with Rachel's and after a quick goodbye the two of them headed down the hall chatting among themselves.

"Blaine I think you phone is going off" Nick griped Blaine shoulder, Blaine jumped at the sudden touch, he looked at Nick with a smile.

"Sorry what did you say" Nick pointed to his pocket, it was only then that he heard his phone, he pulled it from his pocket and looked at the name on the screen. "It's just a message from Sebastian" He opened it and read,

**-Y U no text bak? R we still on 4 2morrow?-S **

Blaine put his phone away and looked up at Nick and Jeff with a smile "So should we go eat? I'm kinda hungry and I have a craving for Asian food"

Blaine walked down the hall a bit before realizing the other two weren't with him, he turned around to face them "You guys coming or are you going to make me eat alone?"

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, shrugged and walked to catch up, "We're coming" Jeff said.

Kurt

Kurt had been sitting in this restaurant for almost an hour now and he had never been more bored as he listened to Sebastian carry on about something or another, he really wasn't paying that much attention, he just pushed his food around his plate, he had lost his appetite and didn't really want it, Sebastian had insisted on picking Kurt's meal and he never did pick anything Kurt would or could actually eat. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe he shouldn't be here. A hand reached out and squeezed his arm lightly he looked up to see Rachel smiling awkwardly, she pushed the remainder of her salad over to him, when Finn and Sebastian were to busy chatting to notice, she at lest knew Kurt didn't eat food that had so much grease it was hardly fit for human consumption, or wouldn't order him this death trap of a meal. That's why they got along so well, she always knew when he was uncomfortable and did her best to help even if it was sharing her dinner with him.

Sebastian draped an arm around his shoulders while still in deep conversation with Finn, Kurt just shrugged it off and began picking at the leftover salad that Rachel had given him, better this then that, at least I want die, Kurt thought to himself. Once again Sebastian's arm draped over his shoulder, and this time lips were pressed to his neck.

"What's the matter Baby" Sebastian purred, Kurt once again shrugged him off and glared at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I'm not a child. And for the record I am quite capable picking my own food, I don't need you to cut my meat for me and I certainly don't need you to feed me. I'm done" Kurt said pushing away both plates. Sebastian looked down at his food.

"But you have barely touched it"

"Oh my god, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Rachel said before slapping her hand to her mouth. Finn stared at her then at Kurt's plate.

"Dude, I thought you were like, allergic to shellfish"

"I am Finn" Finn gave him a confused look, and then looked to Sebastian with the same look.

"You ordered Shellfish for my brother are you like crazy or something? You could have killed him"

"I'm sorry Kurt I didn't realize that was shellfish do you want some of my chicken? or I could get you something else?" Sebastian did look sorry, and Kurt just sighed, shook his head no and left it at that. Finn however wasn't nearly as easily forgiving and continued to glare at Sebastian through the rest of the meal. Until Kurt decided it was time for him and Rachel to get back to their dorms before curfew. The four of them headed out of the restaurant after paying for their meals to Kurt's car, Finn and Sebastian were walking NYU was just two blocks away and Kurt and Rachel were across town. Kurt said a quick goodbye to Sebastian and Finn then got in the car and waited for Rachel to finish her goodbye, ten minutes later he had enough.

"Rachel Berry, if you don't get in this car in the next minute I'm going to leave your ass here and you can find your own way back" not that he would really do it, he would never leave her in New York alone, if anything were to happen to her he would never forgive himself. But he got his point across and she gave Finn a quick kiss and jumped into the car. Kurt said goodbye to Sebastian one more time and drove off.

They sat in silence for a bit until Rachel broke it.

"I'm sorry Kurt, Please don't hate me, I know I said I would be good, I shouldn't have called him an idiot" Kurt looked over at Rachel to see she was almost in tears.

"Hon what are you talking about?" he turned his eyes back to the road

"Aren't you mad at me?" Rachel asked Kurt shook his head then glanced at her quickly before once again returning to look at the road.

"No honey I'm not mad at you, I'm disappointed with Seb, I mean I have told him so many times that I can't eat shellfish and its like it goes in one ear and out the other, maybe you were right, maybe we shouldn't be together"

"So you think he knew it was shellfish?"

"Kurt sighed "I don't know maybe, or maybe he really didn't know"

"Why didn't you say something while he was ordering it?"

"I tried, he just doesn't listen, and you can place bets on the fact that on our next dinner date he will once again order something for me. Does that sound selfish? Like I'm not appreciative or something?" he asked turning into the boarders packing lot.

"Not at all, I've been waiting for something like this to happen" Kurt pulled into his parking space and turned off the ignition.

"What do you mean?" Kurt turned to her undoing his seat belt.

"Just that you seem to be holding so much back, and I guess I'm just waiting for that proverbial , Grrr, I'm going to kill you, Shoe to drop" Rachel said raising her fist over her head as if she had a knife in it, he Just laughed coz it was kind of adorable.

The two stepped out of the car and Kurt locked it.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't going to happen"

"How do you know?" Rachel asked as they headed to their dorm building.

"Because I have you and you would never let me" They continued to Rachel's room in silence with Rachel attached to his arm, he didn't mind her clinginess, she just liked to cuddle, nothing wrong with that right? Then why did it bother him so much when Sebastian would do it? When they reach Rachel's room Kurt hugged her.

"I love you, you know?" She said when he pulled away

"I love you too, Rachel you're the best hag a guy could ask for" she slapped him playfully

"I'm trying to have a moment here, Kurt" she replied he just chuckled

"Goodnight Rachel and sweet dreams" Kurt turned around and continued to his own room. When he walked in he saw that Nick was still up reading a book.

"How was your night? I can ask you that right?" Nick ask

"You can ask. And that depends would you say having your so called boyfriend ordering you a meal that can kill you a good night?"

Nick looked at him as if he wasn't sure if Kurt was joking or not

"Oh I'm serious, you don't happen to like shellfish do you?" Kurt asked holding up a bag with his uneaten dinner. "It's clean, better someone else eat it then it go to waste"

"Um…no not really but Anderson like, loves it"

"…Who?"

"Sorry, Blaine the guy across the hall"

"Awesome, do you think he will be up?" Kurt asked Nick nodded

"Knowing him most likely, it's only just gone nine" Kurt looked at the clock and sure enough Nick was right.

"Wow, I thought it was later"

"Dinner must have been bad if you thought you were away longer"

"It was, my brother spent half the night glaring at Seb for buying me this" Kurt said holding up his 'dinner'. "I might pop over and see if he wants it" Kurt turn and walked out the door and across the hall to Blaine's room and knocked, he heard a little 'no you get it' banter before the door was open to reveal Blaine himself. Blaine looked shocked to see him at first, but smiled.

"Hey you, what are you doing on this fine night?" Kurt just smiled and held up the bag in his hand with the container.

"This is probably really weird but I have some shellfish here that I was told was a favorite of yours, which you can totally have if you want it" Blaine just looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Yeah it's weird; I knew it I just didn't want it to go to waste"

"No it's not that, you hardly know me and you're bring home food for me?"

"Well if it makes you feel better I didn't bring home exclusively for you I asked Nick if he would like it first and he mentioned you, wow that probably makes it worse" Blaine smiled again and Kurt just waited for an answer "So, did you want it? I mean you don't have too or anything"

"Are you sure you want it later or something?" Blaine asked

"Hell no, I kinda like my life" Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion "Oh I'm allergic"

"Then why would you order it?"

"My Boyfriend ordered it for me"

"Your boyfriend orders for you? That is so weird so does mine, for me I mean. Well if you don't want it, I would be honored"

"It's probably cold by now though" Kurt said handing it over.

"That's ok I have a microwave oven" Blaine said Kurt shook his head with a chuckle

"Ok well I let you get back to, what ever it was you were doing, and enjoy that."

"I will and thank again" Blaine said as Kurt opened his door and waved before closing it.

"Told ya he'd want it, he never could say no to a pretty face… I mean to shellfish, I meant shellfish" Nick said before turning back to his book.

Kurt went to the cupboard Nick had indicated earlier that day and opened finding a pillow, he throw it on his bed and laid down on his stomach shoving his arms around and under the pillow, it smelt musky but Kurt was to tired to care and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Boys and Girls

Blaine

It had been two weeks since classes had started, and he had bumped into Kurt (literally) at least four times. His friend Rachel was almost always by his side when ever this happened and she would always burst into a fit of giggles every time.

There was even that one awkward moment when Blaine had tripped and almost sat on Kurt on his way to his seat in Theater Productions, he received weird looks from Nick and Jeff and a giggle from Rachel after that. But Kurt just smiled already used to his klutziness.

The five of them had taken to sit near one another in Theater productions, the only class Blaine had with him.

Rachel he had noticed, made a habit of correcting the lecturer whenever he made a mistake, there was also the time when he had asked Rachel if she would like to take over his class, considering she was under the impression she knew more then he did, and she just smiled at him sweetly and said

"I would be honored, but I wouldn't want to get you into trouble, perhaps I could just continue to correct you when you are wrong, that way you will remember for next time"

Kurt had just leaned over to whisper "She will do it too you know?" Blaine just grinned at him. He was beginning to like Rachel like a lot; she sure kept things interesting that's for sure.

Blaine sat in his music theory class and watched the clock as it ticked by so very quickly. He was pretty sure time had speed up just to punish him, what he was being punished for he did not know, he just know that father time or what ever it was that controlled it wanted to punish him. He knew he should be happy time was going fast because it meant class would be finished. But he was dreading tonight, he and Sebastian hadn't gone on a date these past two weeks that didn't end in a fight and it was getting to be too much for him.

He was vaguely aware of Nick beside him and his constant commentary, but not really sure what had been said, but soon realized he had just agreed to something when Nick said

"Awesome, so should the three of us head there together or did you want to bring someone and met Jeff and I there"

"Wait? What?"

Nick sighed "You weren't listening again were you? So who is it this time Sebastian or my charming room mate, Kurt?" Blaine glared at him "Ok, ok, I give…" Nick said as he held his arms up in mock surrender. "So tomorrow night, are you up for going out" Nick stood as the class ended. Blaine joined him.

"Where are you planning to go?" Blaine said as they headed out the door and along the hall that lead to the grounds.

"There is this bar for college students, I mean if you're under age you need to have to have a stamp, but it should still be fun" they walked across the lawns and towards their dorm building as classes were finished for the day.

"What is it about this bar that's so cool?" Blaine asked

"I didn't say it was cool, I said I thought it might be fun, they have karaoke"

Blaine snorted "Karaoke? Are you serious?" They continued up to the building and through the doors, other students had also started to return. The common room had people relaxing in chairs or sitting at tables chatting among themselves. But the two of them bypassed the lot and walked up the stairs.

"Come on Blaine, you are what we like to call, an attention whore, you can't help but show off your extraordinary talent, will you come? Please!" Nick said as they arrived at their doors.

"Well when you say it like that… I'll think about it. I have a date with Sebastian tonight so I'm going to get changed and head out, but while I'm out I will think about it and let you know, ok?" Nick nodded and opened the door as Blaine did the same

"Awesome I'll tell Jeff you're in" Nick smiled and closed the door before Blaine could really process what had been said. He just stared for a moment then glared at the closed door and replied,

"I said I would think about it"

"Think about what?" Blaine's eyes softened when he turned to see Kurt with his key in his hand and that smile. The one Blaine loved to see and hoped that no-one would ever take away. Kurt waved his hand in front of his face "Hey… you still with us?" Blaine blinked a couple of times before he returned the smile.

"Sorry, Nick and Jeff are planning on going out to some bar tomorrow and asked me to join them, I said I would think about it and now Nick's under the impression that it was a yes"

Kurt chuckled "Well maybe you should go, you know, take the opportunity to let off some steam. Rachel and I are going to do the whole Karaoke thing tomorrow, I know its kinda lame, but it can also be fun so…Wait, isn't Thursday your date night? Crap I'm keeping you from getting ready, sorry I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later ok?"

And with that Blaine was left were he stood alone in the hall.

Blaine pulled into the NYU parking lot where Sebastian waited for Blaine to arrive, as soon as he parked Sebastian jumped into the passenger seat.

"Hey honey" Sebastian said as he lent in to kiss Blaine's lips, only to get his cheek instead.

"…Hey"

Blaine backed out of the parking space and headed for the road. "So where do you what to go for dinner tonight?" Sebastian asked after a short drive.

Blaine smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he really just smiled out of habit now but it was enough to fool his boyfriend, over the past two weeks he has been fainting happiness around Sebastian a lot more then he used to, he just didn't make Blaine happy anymore, that's if he ever really did.

The more time he spent with Sebastian the more he wished he was spending it with someone else, he wasn't sure why but it just felt wrong to spend time with someone when your thoughts were somewhere else or with someone else. Blaine knew he had to get that out of his head the guy had a boyfriend and so did he. And this was not healthy, but is it his fault that he is only truly happy when he sees that smile or those eyes? Or hears that laugh? What are you doing Blaine?

"Blaine!" Sebastian called Blaine looked to him and frowned before he turned back to the road.

"What?"

"I asked where you wanted to go to eat"

"Oh I was thinking something Asian, I do love me some Asian"

"You Know I hate Asian food, Blaine" He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "What about a stake house? You like stake right?"

Blaine shook his head "Why do you even ask for my opinion, you never listen to me anyway, why don't you pick the place."

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Blaine didn't answer he just kept his eyes on the road "Fine be like that!"

The ride back to NYU was spent in silence, diner did not go well and Blaine was furious, Sebastian spent the whole night talking to another guy, while he ignored everything Blaine had to say. It had got to the point he was tempted to go and leave him behind, but Blaine could never do that. However it didn't mean he couldn't be mad, and mad he was going to stay.

Blaine didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before but Sebastian hadn't really changed that much since high school, he was still that obnoxious, spoilt rich kid he had been when they had first met. But still within two weeks of meeting, (Sebastian had been a transfer student from Paris, he wasn't French but his parents had business there) he had convinced Blaine to go on a date with him, the two of them seemed to get along fine and Sebastian knew all the right things to say and Blaine fell for it hook, line and sinker. But after they had been dating for two weeks, there were days he was unavailable, every second day to be precise, whenever Blaine would ask him about it he would just say 'it's nothing for you to worry about' and then would smile sweetly making Blaine forget why it had bothered him in the first place. When Blaine had asked when he would get to met Sebastian's parents he just said 'My parents don't understand' so Blaine left it at that.

He had thought that once they moved to New York things would be different but they seemed to be worse, Blaine had suggested getting a small apartment together near the two colleges, but Sebastian had vetoed it saying, 'the dorms would be their best bet' and now Blaine realized that, although he couldn't put his finger on it, there was something going on, he didn't know what but Blaine knew that there was definitely something he didn't know, and that bugged him to no end. Maybe he was just out growing him or something, only time will tell.

Blaine turned into the college parking lot and stopped at the front entrance, he didn't even bother to turn of the engine. They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, it was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to linger on and on before it was broken by Sebastian

"It's still early did you want to come up for a bit? My room mate is like always in the library, I swear he sleeps there, we could, you know? have a little fun before you have to go back to NYADA, it's been a while since I got to fuck you into my mattress and we haven't even christened the one in my dorm yet" Blaine just stared at him eyes wide and his jaw all but touched the ground, Sebastian did not miss this. "What?"

"You just don't get it do you? You can't even tell I'm mad."

"What don't I get? Look if I did something wrong I'm sorry ok, now that that is settled did you want to come up for some hot sex or what"

"Get out Sebastian, go take a cold shower and think about what you just said, I will see you in a couple of days, you know when you're not to busy chatting up other guys in front of me" Sebastian just looked at him in complete confusion.

Blaine couldn't believe his acting all innocent as if he had done nothing wrong, well Blaine wouldn't stand for it, even if he did feel a little like a hypocrite, didn't mean he had to put up with that kind of talk.

"Well do I at least get a kiss goodnight?"

Blaine sighed he really wasn't in the mood for this. "Not this time Sebastian, just go please" Sebastian muttered something under his breath before he opened the door; he stepped out and slammed it behind him.

"Hey easy on my baby, she's sensitive you know" Blaine called as Sebastian turned on his heal and walked off ignore Blaine altogether.

Blaine drove out of the NYU lot and headed straight for NYADA and his loving bed, where he could get the nights events out of his head and then tomorrow night go out, kick back, embrace his inner attention whore-ness, do a little karaoke, maybe flirt with Kurt a little, if he was going to the same place, wait what? Blaine shook his head he had no idea where that had come from. He just needed sleep that's all, Kurt had a boyfriend after all and it wouldn't be right, no he will just go to his dorm hop into his bed and go to sleep, little did he know that was not going to happen.

Kurt

Kurt sat on his bed with his phone out he had just sent Rachel a text, his best friend had only just left like ten minutes ago but he remembered something he just had to tell her and now waited for her reply. Nick was over with Jeff in his and Blaine's room as Blaine was out with his boyfriend. Nick didn't think he would return and if he happened to come home then Blaine was free to use his bed. He and Jeff were in need of some sexy times. Rachel had blushed at this but Kurt was so used to walking in on them that it no longer fazed him like it once would have.

"You can do that?" Rachel had asked Nick just smiled

"We can do whatever we like, as long as it's not illegal and doesn't destroy property"

Kurt opened the message as soon as he got it,

**-LOL, I worry bout u sometimes, my dear Kurt 3-Rach**

He grinned and sent her a quick reply back that said

**-U love it :) sweet dreams Beautiful xoxo-Kurt**

He put his phone down, picked up his notebook and stared at the blank page, he tried to write something for class really he did, but then Rachel showed up and they began to talk about how Harmony bugged her, what they did in class that day, how annoying Harmony was, what they were going to wear tomorrow night and a little on how much Rachel wanted to strangle Harmony in her sleep with one of her hideous sweaters. Oh and whether or not Harmony was actually human. All in all a good night, Kurt smiled as his phone went off again with a text from Rachel.

**-U 2 my best gay {:-) lol smiley has eyebrows 3-Rach**

Kurt smiled at the text and when his phone vibrated in his hand he wasn't at all surprised to see another text from Rachel

**-I forgot UR hugs & kisses XOXO 3-Rach**

Kurt had been busy jotting down ideas and plot points in his notebook; he was determined to be the winner of the writing competition his writing class had, the winner would get to have their play preformed by the Theater productions class, his class. He had three months to write it, it would then be judged by the writing class plus the theater productions teacher, who while had trouble telling the difference between Judy Garland and Liza Minnelli, (I mean duh) was fair and did know a great Broadway production when he read/saw one god bless him.

It was the jingling of keys that got his attention, the leapt off his bed and walked to the door, opened it and leant against the frame with a smile as he saw Blaine reach for his own door.

"Wouldn't go in there if I were you" Kurt giggled as Blaine jumped and turned with his hand to his chest.

"Kurt! You scared the crap out of me. Why don't I want to go in there?"

Kurt smiled, straightened himself and walked over to Blaine and lent in with a slight whisper. "Nick and Jeff decided they needed some alone time" He stepped back as he continued "and thought that since you were out with your boyfriend you probably wouldn't come back tonight"

"What made them think that? I have yet to stay away from my dorm since term began. Now what am I meant to do?" Kurt walked to his room and pushed the door open wider and signaled with his head for Blaine to enter.

"Nick said you could use his bed" Kurt said at the confused look on Blaine's face.

"But it's your room too; Nick shouldn't just assume you would be ok with it"

"Blaine get your ass in here now, I'm not going to make you sleep in the hallway, what do you take me for?" Kurt watched as a smile spread over Blaine's face when he entered the room. He walked over to Nick's bed and sat down, took off his shoes, lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"How did you know which one was Nick's bed?" Kurt asked as he sat back in his place on his own bed.

Blaine just smiled "I roomed with Nick and Jeff in high school I kinda know how he lives that side is to clean to be Nick's, therefore through the power of deduction I came to the conclusion it must in fact be this one"

"Great work Sherlock" Kurt laughed

Blaine smiled and asked "Does that make you Watson?"

"You know Watson was the real brains in that relationship right?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt eyebrow raised "I don't know about that, Sherlock was a genus"

"True, but he was also an ass, Hollywood just made him more appealing by using Robert Downey Jr."

"He wasn't an ass, detached yes but not really that bad. Wait does that mean you think I'm an ass?" Blaine asked

"What are you talking about? Why would I think you were an ass?"

"Well you said Sherlock was an ass, and you called me Sherlock"

"Sherlock is a fictional character Blaine"

"No I'm Sherlock and you're my Watson, so my Watson is calling me an ass, I thought we were friend" Blaine pouted

Kurt shook his head, how can one person be so adorable. "We aren't Sherlock and Watson, we are Kurt and Blaine and they're friends"

"Wait… when did we change our names?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "You are weird did you know that?" Kurt said as he packed up his things so he could get into bed.

"Yeah but you secretly love it"

Kurt turned off his lamp and climbed into his bed, and ignored his last comment just said "Goodnight Blaine" He heard Blaine chuckle as he rolled over on his side facing the door.

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine had said just as the room went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Boys and Girls

Kurt

Kurt wasn't entirely sure how the two of them ended up in this position, him on his back with Blaine snug between his thighs, but with the kissing going on, it was kinda hard for Kurt to really think straight anyway. Blaine's lips were soft and sweet, but the kiss was full of urgency and passion. It made thinking almost impossible and he knew there was something they both should be thinking about, but right now Kurt really didn't want Blaine to stop.

Kurt had one arm around Blaine's shoulders with his hand fisted in his hair the other wrapped around his waist to pull him in closer.

Blaine had his left hand on one side of Kurt's face while he kissed him; he continued to kiss down his jaw and along to his neck and down his collarbone where he began to kiss, suck and bite on a spot that made him whimper and he pulled Blaine in closer and held on that much tighter.

Blaine seemed to like this and that just made him more determined to continue, then he found that spot, the one his boyfriend could never find. Oh right boyfriend.

"We need to stop' Kurt breathed and tightened his grip

"No we don't" Blaine moved back to connect his lips with Kurt's and kissed him again. Kurt turned his head slightly to get air.

"Yes we do, we both have boyfriends" Blaine turned Kurt's head back to face him and moved in until their lips were mere millimeters a part.

"Not here we don't" Blaine said before he closed the distance and Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his once again. It started out slow and gentle but he soon deepened it, his tongue traced Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted. The kiss became more heated and more urgent as if this kiss was like air and they both needed more.

The hand that was on Kurt's face made its way down slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, then with a feather light touch made its way over his ribs, fingers tracing over Kurt's waist and down over his hip.

Their lips Continued to move in complete unison breaking every now and then to breathe but they wasted no time before they moved back in to pick up where they left off. Blaine's Hand glided up and down Kurt's thigh, while his tongue explored Kurt's mouth. The two lost in their own world, by this time Blaine's hand had stilled at Kurt's knee before his hand curled around his calf and lifted his leg up and around his waist while he placed light kisses under Kurt's jaw and over to his ear.

"Please don't make me stop" Blaine whispered "You have a right to feel good, Kurt. Let me make you feel good"

Kurt sat up in his bed "Holy shit"

He heard Blaine flail around in the bed next to his, before he landed on the floor with a loud 'THUNK'

Kurt looked down where Blaine had landed, "Kurt? Are you Ok?"

Kurt just smiled "I think I should be asking you that. What are you doing down there?"

Blaine stood up and sat back on the bed "I fell out of bed"

"What you fall out of bed for" Kurt asked

"Because you …oh I see where this is going" Kurt just looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Are you seriously going to make me say it" Kurt didn't say anything "Fine… I didn't do it on purpose, Happy now?"

Kurt just smiled "Very"

"Ok. Now why the sudden out burst? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No not a nightmare. Just a really bizarre dream"

"A weird dream had you saying holy shit?"

"I was late for algebra" Kurt said with a shrug

"Kurt we don't have algebra"

"I said it was weird" Kurt said standing up and heading to the en-suite.

"Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

Kurt just smiled at him and shook his head. "Nope definitely not a nightmare, I didn't mention why I was late did I?" He said as he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Kurt walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror, turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water.

"What the hell are you thinking Kurt? The guy has a boyfriend he doesn't need you to turn into some sort of creeper. Sure he is gorgeous and has the body of a god, not to mention those eyes, and that… no stop it Kurt, you have a boyfriend too one that tells you he loves you even if you haven't said it back, and you're losing it coz now you are talking to yourself again, you have a serious problem you know that don't you?" Kurt studied his reflection for a moment and shook his head "Just so we are clear, are we crushing on Blaine Anderson?" a smile made it's way on to Kurt's face the second the name left his lips "That's what I thought" Kurt sighed and turned his back on his reflection and turned on the shower. "God help me"

Blaine

Blaine had been thinking about Kurt most of the day and when Kurt wasn't on his mind Sebastian and what had gone down the night before was there, he had been thinking a lot lately about his relationship with Sebastian and wondered if it was all worth it, while the two of them had moved on to the more physical side of the relationship it wasn't what Blaine had expected. While Sebastian was a fairly good kisser he kinda sucked at everything else, and he sucked at romance, Blaine was pretty sure he only said things he thought Blaine wanted to hear and not anything real.

They had been together for a year and Blaine had yet to be able to tell him that he loved him, because Blaine refused to say it unless he meant it. Sure when they started dating Blaine had liked Sebastian they got along well and had a lot in common but he wasn't in love with him. Maybe it is time to end it. If Blaine can't bring himself to say the words after a year maybe he never will say it to Sebastian. And isn't it better to let the guy down now then keep this going and only hurt him more in the future?

And then there was Kurt, His new friend Kurt, the guy that sleeps across the hall from him Kurt, the Kurt that lived for his non-fat mochas, and spoke with such passion that those beautiful eyes would light up, making Blaine smile. He really didn't know why it was but he just couldn't seem to get him out of his head, whether it be going over a conversation they had had before hand or thinking about him in ways Blaine knew was just not right given the circumstances. But try as he might he will find himself staring at said boy and thoughts of Kurt flushed and breathless beneath him, while begging to be touched would just pop into his head before he knows what hit him.

Or he would find himself watching as Kurt would lick his lips while talking to him. He couldn't help it and he couldn't stay away either he liked Kurt's company too much to push him away. And now sitting here Blaine was finding it hard to pay attention in class because he couldn't stop watching him as he listened to the lecturer. The guy was driving him crazy without even trying and all Blaine could do is let it happen, at least tonight he could go and do his best to get Sebastian of his mind by going out and spending time with his old high school friends Nick and Jeff…but what about Kurt? Did he really want to get him of his mind?

Blaine watched Kurt as he packed up his things, the answer…indisputably no he really didn't.

Kurt

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him most of the class and he just couldn't bring himself to look at him. He really couldn't look him in the eye after that dream, not without blushing, at least not yet so after class he went straight to Rachel's dorm hoping to avoid the guys he had gotten to know these two weeks. When they got there Harmony was pacing the room looking panicked.

"…Harmony? Are you ok?" Harmony jumped at the sound, before calming herself.

"Yeah I'm fine Kurt, I'm heading out, I'll see you later Rach"

"You don't have to leave on my account, I'm fine with you here" Harmony smiled

"No it's Ok, I'm meeting someone and I don't want to be late. I pride myself on being punctual you know." And with that she left closing the door behind her.

Kurt turned to Rachel who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Do you think she's Ok? That's not like her"

"Don't know Rach"

The two of them had left an hour later and headed to NYU to pick up Finn, Sebastian couldn't make it he had work he needed to get done for class.

On the way the two of them couldn't help but sing along to the radio until Rachel turned down the music and turned to face him.

"Hey I was listening to that"

"So I wanted to ask you" she said completely ignoring him "What is going on with you and Blaine?"

Kurt kept his eyes on the road but he knew she was watching him. "What do you mean?" he asked

"Oh come on Kurt, the guy couldn't keep his eyes off you all through class. I don't know, but I think he might have a thing for you"

"Don't be ridiculous Rachel his got a boyfriend"

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have a thing for you" she said in a sing song voice Kurt could see the entrance to NYU car park and pulled in. Finn wasn't there yet.

"We are friends that's it, can you call Finn and let him know we are here"

"Sure and tell me again why that douche isn't coming"

"He had work to do" Kurt turn to see Rachel staring at him eyes wide "What?"

"That's it? Your not going to say something like…Rachel don't call him that or Rachel his not a douche his just misunderstood or something like that?"

"Nope, now can you call Finn Please?"

"No need I'm here, and I brought a friend" Finn climbed into the back seat, followed by a guy with a shaved head, Rachel and Kurt stared at him open mouthed for a bit before…

"…Puck?" they chimed

"Yep it's me" He smiled "So shall we go?" Kurt started the car and all four of them headed to their destination.

They arrived at the bar in record time Kurt was quite impressed with himself, they found a table and sat down. After a few moments of idle chit-chat Puck and Finn went up to get drinks.

It had been around thirty minutes since they had arrived and the four of them had taken to mocking half the student that went up to sing, there was the small few that didn't suck and Kurt was sure one of them was in his vocal class with Rachel and Harmony, not that any of them needed it, but it helped all the same. The DJ called out for spotlight karaoke, two people to duet, two spot lights went round the room, until one landed on Rachel who jumped up and headed for the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Boys and Girls

Blaine

Blaine sat at the table with Nick and Jeff they had been there for nearly a hour just chatting and talking about their high school days, and the Warblers and what their old friends where up too.

"…Wes is in his second year at some doctor collage last I heard" Nick said "And David, well I can't really remember"

"He applied to UCLA, we chat now and then he has a girlfriend already" Blaine replied

"Thad went to Japan, he is there for two years, not sure what for, David didn't know"

"Thad is in Japan? Actually I'm not that surprised" Jeff said "I would love to go to Paris or maybe Hawaii I hear they have awesome beaches"

"Kurt wants to go to Paris" Blaine said off handedly

"Oh really? Did he ask you to go with him?" Nick teased

"Why would he ask me to go with him?"

"Don't play dumb with us, I've seen how you guys look at each other" Nick replied

"He has a boyfriend Nick which you know very well as he told you the first day you met"

"Notice how he didn't mention his Nick?" Jeff asked

"I did notice that Jeff"

"Oh shut up you two"

"So while we are talking about the devil incarnate, where is he tonight didn't you invite him?"

"I did but after I told him where I was going he said he was busy, and should really get some of his school work done. Not that surprised really but hey at lest I have you two to keep me sane"

Nick and Jeff started to laugh "If you're after sanity our dear Blaine, you came to the wrong place" Jeff giggled

Blaine just smiled he was thankful that he had Nick and Jeff to hang with they had been pretty close in high school, the three of them seemed to get one another. Nick and Jeff didn't know what it was like to be bullied as much as what Blaine did as they had started at Dalton as soon as high school started where as Blaine had gone to a public school freshmen year and only transferring after he and a friend of his had been attacked after a school dance.

His father had been pissed that his son had been attacked on school grounds, and went in threatening to sue the school if something wasn't done about it. The principal just said he had no control over what happened the boys had been charged, but were back in class a week later.

Blaine had never seen his father so angry before, saying that his son had as much right to go to that dance as anyone else, that he had the right to feel safe walking down the corridor in school without getting bullied. Jackson and Joyce decided that the public school was no longer safe for him and pulled Blaine out of the school the very next day and enrolled him at Dalton. That had been the moment when Blaine realized that his father still loved him, regardless of his sexuality. He still remembers what his father told him that day…

"You are my son and I love you, and nobody has the right to make you feel less of a person for being who you are, do you understand me? Nobody" That was the first time in a while that he had hugged his father.

And that was that he started Dalton at the beginning of the final semester met Nick and Jeff, Joined their glee club and thanks to the no bulling policy he no longer feared getting beat up or shoved into lockers or tossed into dumpsters. And the rest as they say is history.

That was when spotlight Karaoke was announced and two spotlights went round the room. Nick and Jeff started laughing when it stopped on Blaine who walked up on stage.

It was Blaine's turn to laugh when he saw who his duet partner was.

"Rachel? Wow what a coincidence, I didn't know you were here I thought you were with Kurt"

"Oh He's here" she said with a smile "So shell we do this?"

"Absolutely" With that the music started and they began to sing Blaine starting

**You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new**

Blaine couldn't help but get into this song, and couldn't help showing off up on stage. He just loved to perform and singing was his favorite thing to do.

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too**

Rachel joined him on the chorus still smiling.

**Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me**

**It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

They both began to jump around the stage smiling like idiots but Blaine and, it looked to him, Rachel didn't care how they behaved, up here they could be themselves and he loved it

**Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?**

**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you**

Blaine pretended to fan himself with his hand as Rachel started to sing her verse acting all seductive 

**The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do**

This time it was Blaine's turn to join Rachel both their voices working well together, he would definitely want to sing with Rachel again

**Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me**

**It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?**

**Don't you want me, baby?**

Once they finish the song the two of them started laughing.

"Oh my god that was so much fun" Blaine said Rachel just smiled more

"I know right? Ok so I'm gonna hug you now" she said before throwing her arms around him, he returned the hug before pulling away.

"Why don't you guys join us, it should be fun"

"…Us as in you and…?" Rachel asked

"Nick and Jeff are here too" he said pointing over to the table only to see three extra people there. "Looks like they're already there, Shell we go?" Blaine asked hold out his hand for her to take, as the two of them left the stage.

Rachel

Rachel wouldn't say she knew everything, she did obviously, but she would never say it out loud. She also prides herself on being a bit of a psychic, she can't see the future or anything but she just knew things, like right now watching Kurt and Blaine, she knew there was something going on between them. Not as in cheating or anything like that, Kurt would never do that, but more like a connection. Something a normal person wouldn't notice right away. She wasn't even sure if Kurt and Blaine had seen it yet but it was there she was sure of it. And if she knew anything at all it was that Kurt and Blaine were meant for each other.

Rachel has always been able to tell when a couple was meant to be together, like her and Finn, or Mike and Tina, she didn't really see Britt and Artie going far because she always had this feeling that she was meant to be with Santana and of course she was. And now it was happening again, it was no secret that she didn't like Sebastian, well to everyone but Kurt, most thought she behaved that way because he was taking away precious time with Kurt from her, which he did Her and Kurt were BFF's and Sebastian hates her, she guessed it was because she could see right through him and he knew it. Even if they were right and she was a little jealous of the time Sebastian stole from her, if those two had met in high school, she would have freely given it up time with Kurt if it had been for Blaine.

So that was it, it was time for a little meddling; she was going to get rid of Sebastian and then let operation 'Get Kurt and Blaine together' begin. Of cause she was vaguely aware that Kurt mentioned Blaine had a boyfriend too but if the way he has been acting around Kurt lately is anything to go by she is fairly certain she can get rid of him too.

"Rachel?" She snapped out of her little inner monologue and smiled at Kurt and Blaine across from her completely ignoring Finn who had spoken.

"I think Kurt and Blaine should get up and sing a Duet together what do you all think?" She looked around the table and everyone was just looking at her as if she had three heads, a lot more intense then the two heads look that's for sure. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that usually you like to dominate a conversation but you haven't said a word for the last hour and now you think Blaine and I should get up a sing? I'm worried about you Rachel" Kurt said in mock concern while reaching a cross to feel her forehead "Are you getting sick?" She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"I love you Kurt but you can be a real ass when you want to"

"Why thank you Rach, that means so much to me, but seriously, you want us to sing, and not with you?"

"Nope just you two, I want to hear how you sound together, I think it will be awesome"

Rachel watched as Blaine studied her and then turned to Kurt.

"What do you think should we make Rachel happy and go put down our names so we can sing a song for her?"

"OK, do you have a song you would like to hear Rachel?" Kurt asked

A huge smile spread across her face "I do actually; I'm going to go put you guys down now"

By the time Kurt and Blaine were called up the conversation was in full swing but they left the table, once Kurt and Blaine where up on stage the music started, everyone started laughing.

"Don't go breaking my heart?, really Rachel you are my new idol" Laughed Nick the five of them watched as Kurt and Blaine's performance began.

"They really are quite good together aren't they" Jeff said "You now I haven't seen Blaine this happy in a long time"

"I know what you mean, Kurt's Boyfriend doesn't even make him this happy, I mean Kurt loves to perform but he seems to be, I don't know what's the word Rach" Finn asked

"Glowing" Puck supplied "To tell you the truth I haven't seen Kurt that happy ever, he took a lot of crap at the start of high school, hell I was one of the ones that was giving him crap at the start. But once you take the time to get to know him he's pretty cool."

"Don't worry dude Kurt doesn't hold grudges, coz gives you wrinkles and causes undue stress or something like that, but you guys are right they do make a cute pair"

Rachel couldn't help the smile spread across her face she had been right and even her friends could see it too.

"It's strange you know Sebastian always had a way to make Blaine feel bad about himself, but with Kurt his always…" Jeff began

"Smiling" Nick finished

"Same with Kurt's boyfriend Kurt would come back from seeing him and look so defeated, wait …Sebastian?" Puck asked

"Yeah, Blaine's boyfriend" Jeff replied

"That is so weird Kurt's boyfriend's name is Sebastian too he went to that all boys school, Um Dalton and was some kind of bird or something"

Rachel watched the look on Nick and Jeff's Faces and she didn't like what she saw

"…A Warbler?" Nick asked

"Yeah that's it, how did you know?" Finn asked

"Because we went to Dalton and there was a Sebastian there, he was a Warbler and Blaine was dating him"

"Please tell me his last name wasn't Smythe, please tell me It wasn't Smythe" Rachel begged

"His name was indeed Sebastian Smythe Rachel" Jeff said

"Oh my god that is so weird that was Kurt's boyfriend's last name… Oh wait does that mean…" He asked looking at Rachel

"Yes Finn, They have been dating the same guy" Rachel sighed she loved Finn she really did but sometimes he was clueless

"I knew I didn't like that guy" Puck growled "He was always so, so… I don't even have a word for it, but I think I will have to cause him some serious pain"

"How can they be dating the same guy wouldn't you think they would have met by now some how" Finn asked

"Sebastian was always good at hiding things we didn't even know, I mean we knew he had friends out side of Dalton but we never met them obviously" Jeff said waving at them

"He was never my friend he was just dating Kurt, and I was polite for his sake because I am his friend, so what do we do? should we tell them?" Puck asked

"I don't think we should, it could complicate things" Rachel said

"Are you kidding me? Kurt would kick our asses if he found out we knew and didn't tell him" Puck said

"Maybe Rachel's right. What do you two think?" Finn asked

Nick and Jeff looked at each other and Rachel just hoped they would be on her side

"I think we should go to Sebastian and give him the chance to own up first" Nick said

"Yes" Rachel couldn't help but cheer a little

"But if he doesn't we go to our boys and tell them, deal?" Puck asked

"Deal" they all chimed

"Look who we found" Came Kurt's Voice a few minute later "we just finished our song and we were on our way here and we ran into this beautiful creature."

Rachel turned to see Harmony standing between the two boys.

"Hey Rachel, sorry for interrupting but I didn't know who else to go to"

Rachel saw the look on her room mate's face and she knew something was very wrong; she wasn't a horrible person if someone needed help she would give it. She jumped up from her seat and pulled her into a hug, she could feel warm tears on her neck so she held on tighter, and rubbed up and down her back soothingly. "What happened" she asked looking to Kurt and Blaine for answers

"She was with some guy but when he found out she wasn't going to put out he left with someone else leaving her with no way home"

"What? Who the hell does that?" Puck asked everyone looked at him "Hey I always make sure I take the girl home safely before I go find someone else, and I would never leave a sweet thing like Harmony alone in a place like this anything could happen to her"

"It's ok Dude we know, it just weird that it came from you is all" Finn said

"Come on lets sit down, we will get you back to the dorms tonight don't worry"

"Thanks Rachel" Rachel smiled Harmony isn't all that bad, maybe they could be friends some day "What lack in talent, you sure make up in kindness" Or maybe not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Boys and Girls**

**Kurt**

Friday afternoon six weeks later found Kurt at NYU with Sebastian, sitting on his bed with his note book out trying to work on his script. But he found it a little hard with Sebastian distracting him and not in a good way, like right now he was starting to get annoying and Kurt had had enough.

"Damn it Sebastian, would you stop, how am I meant to get this done with you constantly touching me?" He said as he tried to shrug him off, but Sebastian wasn't having any of that and held on tighter. He started to kiss his neck and along his shoulder before pinning him to the bed and claiming his lips. Kurt put all his strength against his chest to push him off "I said stop, god don't you listen?"

Sebastian just huffed "You are so not fun anymore, what the hell happened to you? You use to love it when I kissed you, I was hoping to have your hand down my pants at some point today, but you are being such a fucking tease right now. Why did you even come here if you were just going to study the whole time?"

"Oh my god you are such an asshole, I came here because you wanted to hang out. I told you I had to study and you told me to bring it with me so I did. And you know full well I have to get this script finished. If it is good enough my Production class will perform it at the Christmas concert NYADA is putting on next month"

Sebastian just looked at him with what seemed to be pity in his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on Kurt who are you kidding? Do you really think you stand a chance? I mean you're cute as hell but you really aren't that good of a performer. I really don't get half of what you write, and you seem to think you are going to be this big shot, but you're not as good as you think you are. You're just wasting your time and setting yourself up for a fall. You might as well give up now and save yourself the disappointment later."

Kurt just stared at him for a moment opened mouthed, before he closed it "Oh my god I can't believe you just said that" he stood up from the bed and began to pack up his things as fast as he could before pulling his bag over his shoulder and heading to the door "I don't even know why I bother anymore, I'm out of here. I have to get back to wasting my time, as you so delicately put it, and finish this work before it's due"

Kurt was really hurt by what Sebastian said but he promised himself when they first started dating he would never cry in front of him, no matter how hurtful he was being. And he was that a lot but Kurt put up with it, what other options did he have? it's not like guys were lined up outside his front door to be with him. Kurt just figured that this was how it was meant to be.

"I'm just trying to be honest with you Kurt, you didn't seriously think you were going to be some Broadway star did you, I mean Rachel most likely, but you? I don't think so"

"I did get the role of Tony in West side story you know"

"That's because that school was full of talent-less hacks, and there was no one else to play the part, and you know its true"

"Fine whatever I will see you later"

"Come on Kurt don't be like that. I don't care if…"

Kurt once again left Sebastian feeling like crap and it wasn't until he was in his car and on his way back to NYADA before he let himself cry.

When he had gotten into NYADA Sebastian told him he was better of going to NYU with Finn, but changed his mind and said NYADA would be perfect. Now he is saying this,

Kurt had no idea why he put up with this treatment; he has been putting up with it since he met Sebastian. They hadn't been together a month before Sebastian had gotten him drunk, Kurt woke up the next morning hung-over, sore and having lost his virginity, he didn't even remember it.

After that Kurt wanted to wait but Sebastian said it was pointless now, that it wasn't really a big thing and was just a way to have fun. His dad had be so afraid to give him 'the talk' that he didn't get it until it was to late, maybe Kurt should have gone to him sooner. Or maybe if he had a friend, that wasn't Sebastian. Someone talk to, someone who understood what it was like.

If only he had known Blaine in high school things may have turned out differently. Damn him and his morals, if he went to spy on Dalton like Puck had suggested in his junior year things may have been very different. 'Stop it Kurt you can't think things like that'.

Kurt had had enough of it he just couldn't deal with it anymore he was sick of feeling like he was worthless, and Kurt Hummel is better then that. Thinking back on it Kurt should have come to this conclusion sooner. Before he knew it Kurt had pulled into his car park, he shut off the engine and headed to his dorm, deep in thought working through his options.

And right now he needed someone to talk to. He needed Blaine.

About a week after the night at the bar Jeff came to him to ask how he would feel if they switched roomies, Kurt had told him that as long as he got to stay where he was, he didn't care if he had to share a room with Blaine or Freddie Kruger. Jeff had only laughed and said it would be easier for Nick and Blaine to move as he and Kurt had a lot more things then the other two combined. So Kurt agreed and an hour later Blaine was his new roommate. Over the last five weeks the two of them had been getting closer and right now he really needed to talk to him, but when he got to their room, Blaine was no where in sight and Kurt felt himself break down again.

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn't sure what he expected to find when he entered his dorm room around six o'clock Friday night, he had been in the music room longer then he had intended to be, he figured Kurt would be at his desk writing in his notebook or entertaining Rachel with one of his many ideas for his musical, eyes bright and full of excitement or even passed out on his bed after a long day.

He had not expected to walk in to find him in tears sitting cross legged on his bed tearing pages out of said notebook, with pages all over the room.

"Kurt what are you…" Blaine bent down to pick up some of the pages, he didn't need to read them not know what it was. He raced over to Kurt to gently take the book from him "Kurt, stop… Kurt you need to stop, you are going to regret this when you calm down"

Kurt let Blaine take the book from him, and then watched as he went and picked up the rest of the pages from around the room. He could hear Kurt weeping quietly as he moved around the room, but Blaine felt Kurt needed a moment to compose himself a little before Blaine would force him to talk, otherwise Kurt might shut down completely, and Blaine wouldn't find out what had coursed him to breakdown like this.

"I don't know why you bothered to stop me, its crap anyway. I'm not even going to hand it in" Kurt said through a sob. Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked at Kurt opened mouthed, before he closed it and walked over to Kurt's bed and sat next to him.

"What are you talking about, this…" he said holding up the book "Is really very good Kurt and you have put so much work into it, it would be a shame to have it go to waste."

"No…" Kurt said as he took it from him "It sucks I don't know what I was thinking, I mean a musical about a gay guy who would watch that"

"Um gay guys… I would, Rachel would and I am sure Jeff and Nick would be first in line for tickets, they love you, then there is you brother, that Puck guy seems to care about you too so I'm sure he wouldn't miss it. Your parents will, I plan on playing Alan so my parents will be there…" Kurt raised an eyebrow "Or a can play Mike either one is fine with me"

Kurt smiled "No Mike is to flamboyant for you, Alan would be best" his smile fell from his face to be replaced by a frown "but it doesn't matter anyway because it is terribly written, and it doesn't make sense. I have no idea how to finish it, and also I'm thinking of quitting, I can't do this Blaine" Blaine felt like he had been punched in the stomach

"What the hell would make you think that?" Kurt looked at him and he seemed confused

"What are you talking about?"

"What makes you think this sucks…" he said pointing to the notebook; Kurt looked at it then Blaine he was starting to tear up again "Tell me Kurt please what makes you think you can't do this? Why is it terribly written? Why do you think it doesn't make sense? And why do you feel like you can't finish it? You told me yesterday you had the perfect ending and that you just need to work on the wording."

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself, it was obvious to Blaine that he was struggling to find the right words, but Blaine waited never taking his eyes off Kurt's, he knew he would talk soon enough. That's when he heard Kurt sigh.

"I'm just not any good, I thought I was, but apparently I'm just 'wasting my time'" he said using air quotations "And I am just setting myself up for a fall" Blaine's heart Broke at that, he just reached across to wipe away the tears that had started to run down his face, Kurt hung his head and quietly sobbed.

"Kurt…" Blaine said gently, he got nothing "Kurt look at me," when Kurt still refused to meet his eye, he put his fingers under Kurt's chin and gently lifted his head so he could see Kurt's, Blaine smiled and moved his hand across his face. Kurt leaned into the touch "Now I don't know who has been telling you such lies, but you are a beautiful person Kurt. You are smart, kind and the most compassionate person I have ever met. You have an amazing voice, when you sing people listen, they can't help but listen. You leave them wanting more."

He watch as a small smile crept its way onto Kurt's face. "That's more like it, now as for your script… what made you go all Peter Davies, on your notebook?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"You know that kid from Finding Neverland, the one with Johnny Depp."

"Oh right yeah, he kid from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"

"That's the one"

Kurt sighed "It's nothing really, it was just something the asshole I call my boyfriend said"

"What did he say Kurt?" Kurt looked away "Please Kurt you can tell me"

"He just said that I wasn't a very good performer. He pretty much said I was a crap writer also, and I was wasting my time being here"

"He what... Kurt don't listen to him you hear me? Don't because this school seems to think you are good enough to be here. How many people do you think applied to go to this school?" Kurt shrugged

"I don't know a few I guess?"

"Close to five to six hundred people apply every year and they only take twenty new students. You were picked from all those applicants. You deserve to be here Kurt, you are incredibly talented, don't let him fool you into thinking your not"

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a hug, which Blaine was, only to happy to return "Thank you Blaine, thank you so much"

"I was only being truthful but you are very welcome, now come on I will buy you dinner" he said rubbing soothingly up and down Kurt's back. Kurt pulled away with a smile

"Ok"

Blaine smile in spite of himself "Awe there's that Hummel smile I've grown to know and love, now lets get out of here" He said tossing Kurt his coat.

**Sebastian**

"Sebastian stop, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet" Sebastian had been like this ever since Kurt had left, something was up he just knew it. Kurt was hiding something from him, but what? And then there was Blaine, he had been acting just as strange. They didn't know he could tell but he could. Maybe they found out, they do go to the same school after all. They can't find out, they belong to him and he want let them get away.

"Do you think they know something?" He asked glancing at Darnel who was lying back on his bed with his arms behind his head; he had been watching Sebastian from the moment he walked in the room.

"Who? Your boyfriends? How would they know, they don't even know each other" Sebastian's roommate keep his secret mostly because he had one of his own, Sebastian would keep his mouth shut if Darnel kept his shut. It was how they were.

"I don't know, I guess your right, but seriously this whole not putting out thing they seem to both been doing is getting me frustrated"

"Uh yes but that's what you have me for" Sebastian stopped and turned to see Darnel smirking at him "What? you don't think you are the only one getting something out of this relationship do you?" Sebastian smiled and took the three long strides over to the bed and leaned in to crash his lips into Darnel's, who returned the kiss with just as much force, he pulled away just long enough to take off Sebastian's shirt before pulling him back in to continue what he had started.

It wasn't the first time they did this and Sebastian was sure it wouldn't be the last, if Kurt and Blaine weren't going to give it up they couldn't blame him for getting it else where.

**Kurt**

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt and Blaine had return from dinner and were now watching 'The sound of music'on Kurt's laptop.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked without taking his eyes of the screen

"We're friends right?" He asked, Blaine continued to watch the movie

"I like to think so" Kurt sighed and Blaine finally looked at him "Kurt what is this about? Of course we are friends, why do you ask?"

Kurt watched him for a moment and looked back to the screen before stopping the movie.

"Wow this must be serious if you are stopping 'The sound of music'" Blaine joked

"It kind of is, I need you opinion"

"Ok! What can I do to help?"

"I'm thinking about breaking up with my boyfriend" Blaine looked at him with wide eyes and Kurt was afraid they might pop out of his head, but nothing could have prepared Kurt for what Blaine said next.

"Me too" Kurt's mouth feel open and Blaine just shrugged "It's not that big of a deal I have been thinking about it for a while now I just haven't got around to actually doing it yet you know"

"Wow yeah I do, I just don't know what I should do. I can't be with him any more Blaine, not when I'm…" he paused

"Not when you're what?" Blaine asked

"Nothing it doesn't matter, I just feel like I'm trapped. You know I have never told him I love him, I have been with him a year and I've never said it" Kurt said

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't think I ever did, does that make me a bad person?"

"Well if it makes you one then it makes me one, do you know what I said the first time my boyfriend told me?"

"What?"

"Awesome" he laughed at that "I said awesome, I still haven't told him I love him, because I don't, I like him I guess, well I did but it's not enough anymore you know"

"Yeah I do, I said thank you" Kurt said

"Sorry?"

"When my boyfriend told me, I said thank you" Blaine laughed "Stop laughing" Kurt said with a smile, But Blaine laughed harder "It is not that funny"

"Sorry but you said 'thank you' of all the things you could have said, you said thank you?"

"I panicked ok; I wasn't expecting it, not to mention I almost choked on my non-fat mocha" Blaine had stopped laughing by now and was just looking at Kurt like he wanted to ask something "What?"

"Kurt, can I ask you why you decided to break up with your boyfriend" Kurt gave him a sad smile and nodded "Why did you…"

"There isn't really an easy answer to that Blaine, there are many, but I just felt like I can't stay with someone when I have these feelings…"

"Feelings?"

"He doesn't treat me right Blaine, he never did, but I thought it was ok you know. But then I came here and meet you, Nick and Jeff and I see how they are together, and I never had that. And it made me wonder why, then it hit me, I'm not happy with him, the only time I am truly happy is when I'm with…" Kurt stopped and looked down at his hands; he hadn't realized he had been staring at Blaine the whole time.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he said looking up and smiling and getting a smile in return "So what about you? What made you decide it was time?"

"Well if truth be told I think it started the day I started here" Blaine said

"Wait the day you started… what? I don't get it" Blaine watched him for a minute before he started…

**Blaine**

"That's right, the very day to be exact, I was walking through the courtyard minding my own business when some guy ran into me, he started to apologize, for a moment I was stunned, I had never seen anyone quite like him before…"

"How many people did you run into that day?"

"Just the one and he is sitting right in front of me"

"Wait I don't understand" Blaine reached out to run his fingers along his cheek

"You had me doubting everything I thought I knew, in those few minutes you had me doubting me."

"But I didn't doing anything"

"I know" Blaine said "I just wanted you to know that a big part of why I decided to end things was because, I found myself having feelings for you. It's funny you know, once I realized that, it wasn't so hard to make the choice. Once I realized that I'm happiest when I'm spending time with you, even if it is just sitting in the same room studying, it wasn't really that hard a decision to make and I'm going to do it tomorrow"

Blaine looked at Kurt who seemed to be crying but he was smiling "Do you mean that" he asked

"Every word"

Kurt put his hands over his chest "Me too"

"You too what?" Blaine asked confused

"I'm only truly happy when I'm with you; you are one of the reasons that I'm ending it with S…" Before Blaine knew what he was doing he had his lips on Kurt's, slow and gentle, it wasn't long before the kiss became more desperate, and the longing they both felt evident as their lips continued to move until…

"We need to stop" Kurt breathed Blaine pulled away

"You're right, sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok, the same thing happened to me, but we can't do this at least not yet. I don't cheat Blaine, I will end it with my Boyfriend and if you do the same we can talk about it then"

"Oh I will definitely be single tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Boys and Girls**

**Kurt**

When Kurt woke the next morning he couldn't help but feel a little giddy, the night before he and Blaine had admitted to having feelings for one another. Now while Kurt wasn't entirely sure what that meant on Blaine's end he had kissed him, and it was nice more then nice, but it couldn't happen again, no matter how much he wants to, at lest not while they both have boyfriends. And Kurt had every intention to go see Sebastian today and break up with him. He and Sebastian haven't been getting along lately and it only seems to be getting worse, so Kurt decided it was time, but first he needed to talk to Rachel.

Kurt looked over to Blaine's bed but it was empty, before he even had time to dwell on that their dorm room door was opened and Blaine walked in carrying two coffee cups.

"Hey you're awake" he said

Kurt smiled "Morning, what time did you wake up?"

"I didn't, you have to sleep first. Coffee?" Blaine asked handing over one of the cups he was holding. Kurt accepted it with a thank-you and a small smile. And then something Blaine said registered

"Wait… you didn't sleep?" He asked

"Nope couldn't seem to shut my brain off long enough to sleep, so when it was light enough I went and got coffee which is really good by the way you should drink it before it gets cold. Did you know that the bakery across the road is like open 24 hours, and they have really good pies and bread and they have like awesome coffee, I'm serious you really should drink that coffee before it gets cold, it really is good coffee, oh and here" he said handing over a paper bag "I got you croissants they have really good croissants, did I mention they have really good coffee?" He stopped when he saw the shocked look on Kurt's face "What?" he asked

"Exactly how much coffee did you have this morning?" he asked taking a mouthful "Oh my god this is a mocha"

"Yeah, you drink mochas right?"

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of cause I do" he said a little confused "You only order it like every time we get coffee, you should drink it before it gets cold" he said taking a drink of his own only to come up empty, and throw the cup in the bin. "We should totally go over there and get more coffee" he went for the door but Kurt stopped him

"Oh no you don't I think you have had enough caffeine for one day, anymore and you will wind up with a coffee hangover and they're almost as bad as an alcohol induced one. Lets try some juice instead shall we" he went over to the mini fridge and pulled out a small bottle of orange juice and handed it to him. "This will make you feel better"

"Ok" Blaine managed to drink it down in one mouthful "Oh wow that's good juice, do we have more of that?" Kurt just laughed and got him another before finishing his own coffee and croissants then getting ready to start the day.

"Wait…what?" Rachel asked two hours later

"Ok Hummel start from the beginning we want to get all this" Harmony said Kurt sighed and looked between the two girls, since the bar he and Blaine weren't the only ones getting friendly, you know minus the whole being gay thing, Rachel was very happy with Finn thank you very much, and Harmony never heard from that guy she went to the bar with but she had been talking about Puck a lot, go figure.

"Yes Harms' is right you have to tell us everything"

"Ok fine, but don't judge me ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Rachel assured him

"So yesterday I was with Sebastian," Rachel made a sound between a growl and a huff "And he was just being an ass as usual and it got bad. I was kind of upset, and Blaine came back to the dorm to find me tearing pages from my notebook…"

"Wait the one with the script?" Rachel asked Kurt nodded

"Great now we are going to be stuck with some lame play from some lame try hard, what were you thinking Kurt? That play was awesome, I wanted to play Mira"

"And I totally wanted to play Vala" Rachel said

"Girls can I get back to the story or did you two want to continue mourning that damned play?"

"Sorry Kurt… Please continue" Rachel said and Harmony made like zipping shut her mouth

"Ok, so Blaine shows up and finds me…"

"Destroying your future"

"Not helping Rachel…anyway he stopped me, wanted to know why I was destroying…"

"Your future?" Kurt glared at Rachel and she just chuckled

"My book…so I told him that Sebastian said that I wasn't a very good performer and pretty much said I was a crap writer and I was wasting my time being here"

"Sebastian said that to you" Harmony asked and Kurt nodded

"What did he say when you mentioned Sebastian's name?"

"I don't think I did come to think of it huh… any way he just told me that it wasn't true and that I did deserve to be here"

"Of cause you do sweetie" Rachel said

"Ok so how did it go from that to him kissing you" Harmony asked

"I'm getting there, so after that he took me to dinner and when we got back from dinner we started to watch The Sound of Music, that's when I told him I was going to break up with my boyfriend"

"You're going to break up with Sebastian?"

"You are far too gleeful about that Rachel"

"Hey you know how I feel about that ass, besides you get rid of Sebastian you can get with Blaine"

"That's if he breaks up with his boyfriend too"

"You don't think he will?" Harmony asked Kurt shrugged

"He said he was going to"

"Then he will, ok so you both said you were going to break it off with your boyfriend and then he kissed you?" Rachel asked

"Well we talked about why we were doing it, and he said he had feelings for me and he was only truly happy when he was with me"

"Awe" the girls said together

"That's so sweet"

"What did you say" Harmony asked

"I told him I felt the same"

"You did? You do?" Rachel asked Kurt smiled and nodded "Oh my god I knew it, so are you two going to date when your both single?"

"I don't know would it be weird to date someone as soon as you break up with someone else? Maybe we should wait you know? Just hang out as friends for a while first; I don't want him to be a rebound or anything"

"But you like him right?" Kurt nodded "And you are breaking up with Seb to be with Blaine right?" Kurt nodded again "Then it shouldn't matter" Rachel said

"You don't think people will think its weird?"

"Who cares if they do? As long as you and that cute roomy of yours are happy it doesn't matter what others think" Harmony argued

**Blaine**

"I think I'm falling for Kurt" Blaine said out of nowhere

Blaine had gone over to see Nick and Jeff not long after Kurt had left to see Rachel. He had told Blaine he needed to talk to the girls before he did anything but as soon as he was done he was going to go and end things with his boyfriend. Blaine had every intention of doing the same but first he had to talk to Nick and Jeff.

"Well I can't say I didn't see this coming" Jeff said.

"Was it that obvious?"

"You could say that, you just seemed happy all the time when you were with him." Nick said

"And your eyes would light up when you talked about him. So what are you going to do?"

Well here goes nothing, time to tell them everything. "I talked to Kurt last night and told him how I felt, he told me he was going to break up with his boyfriend. If I am to stand any chance at all I have to do the same." Nick and Jeff shared a look Blaine didn't quite understand it but he let it go.

"So you are going to end things with Sebastian? When?" Nick asked

"I was thinking of going over to NYU today to do it, oh and he likes my car" Blaine smirked

"Ok random, what does him liking your car have to do with anything?"

"I love my car and he actually knew what kind of car it was"

"Um shiny" Jeff said Blaine frowned

"Don't be a jackass, He knew it was a GT 350 Shelby he even knew the year, how cool is that?" Nick and Jeff just looked at him, Blaine could tell they thought he had lost his mind but the fact that Kurt liked his car was a good thing to him, not exactly a deal breaker if he didn't, but it was nice just the same.

"Um very… but still don't know what it has to do with anything" Nick said

"Nothing I guess."

"Ok so about Sebastian, when today do you plan on doing this and do you want us to come with?" Jeff asked

Blaine smiled "I think I will be fine, I'm going as soon as I leave here. I just wanted to let you guys know what I was doing. You guys really don't like Sebastian do you?"

"Nope" Nick said

"What about Kurt? How do you feel about him?"

"You made a good choice, we like him, he is good to you and makes you smile and we just want to see you happy"

"Yeah Seb never did that, you always seemed sad unless you was faking happiness" Nick said

Blaine got up from his old bed and pulled his friends into a hug "You know I love you guys' right?"

"Yeah, yeah, now go ditch that loser so you can have something good in your life"

Blaine arrived at NYU at about Twelve o'clock and headed into the dorm area he had to make a quick stop before he did anything. He had the number of the room written down and was heading there when he ran into someone a very tall someone he almost feel back but was caught by the arms.

"Careful there dude… hey your Kurt's friend, Blaine right?" the guy said Blaine looked at the guy and realized who it was.

"And you're Finn I was just coming to see you, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Sure thing dude, we can go to my dorm if you like" The two of them walk up the hall about four doors and Finn stopped and opened one and stepped aside to let him in, once they were both seated Finn spoke up "So what brings you here?"

"I came to um…well I came for two reasons actually, I came to talk to you about Kurt"

"Kurt… what's wrong with Kurt?" Finn seemed panicked "Did something happen to Kurt? Is he ok"

"His fine really I just wanted to talk to you about something is all. You're his brother and your opinion means a lot to him. I want…well um…I want to date Kurt"

"Wait…you want to what?"

"Date your brother; I came to you because… well I don't really know why I just felt like I should tell you"

"But you have a boyfriend"

"That's the second reason I am here, I'm going over there next to end things with him,"

"You're breaking up with Sebastian... for Kurt?" Blaine nodded

"I've never known anyone like him Finn, wait how did you know my boyfriends name was Sebastian?"

"Um…Nick and Jeff…Wow does Kurt know"

"Yeah we talked about it last night and a little this morning his breaking up with his boyfriend too, don't warn the guy though will you I think Kurt wants to let him down gently or something"

"Don't worry I hate the guy, he is an ass to my brother"

"I know, he seemed bad last night, something the guy said really hurt him. He was thinking of leaving NYADA"

"He what?"

"Don't worry I managed to talk him out of it"

"That's good, although I did hear that Sebastian treats you bad too" Blaine looked at him confused for a moment, then thought Nick and Jeff must have talk to him about that too.

"I guess so but I won't have to worry for long"

Finn smiled "Well dude as long as you get rid of the other guy I can't see why Kurt wouldn't say yes"

"Are you ok with it, with me?"

"As long as you treat him right we won't have a problem, besides Rachel loves you guys and is already planning the wedding so that is a good sign"

"Thanks Finn, well I guess I should go and talk to Sebastian" Blaine got up and headed to the door

"Hey dude?" Blaine turned to face Finn

"…Yeah?"

"Did you really come here to ask me if you could date Kurt?"

"Well his dad is in Ohio, you were the next best thing so yeah I guess I did"

"Cool, Burt would love that" Finn grinned and Blaine returned it before opening the door

"Thanks Finn" he said before he left.

Blaine continued on to Sebastian's dorm room it was time, he needed to get this done, needed to break away from Sebastian and his hurtful ways in hopes to begin something better, something real he didn't know how he was going to do it he just knew it had to be done. If he was serious about Kurt and he was sure he was it was the only way.

When he reached the door he paused and took a deep breath before he reached out and opened it.

**Kurt**

Kurt had been in his dorm ever since he left Rachel and Harmony, he had been trying to contact Sebastian all day but he hasn't been answering his phone. If he doesn't contact him soon Kurt was going to go over there, he had told Blaine he would break up with Sebastian today and he was going to do it.

He picked up his I-phone from next to him and checked the messages he had none, it was 1:30 and he still hadn't heard from him, and he had been trying to call Sebastian since ten this morning, and he had either forgot his phone, was busy or he had be ignoring him. Normally this wouldn't bother him but as he was trying to get him to meet up so he could join the rest of the singles in New York it was a little frustrating. How can he be with Blaine if he was still with Sebastian?

Just then his door opened to show a smiling Blaine, he closed it behind him.

"Hey Kurt, how did it go?"

Kurt sighed "I haven't been able to get in contact with him he wont return my calls, how did it go for you?" Kurt asked Blaine just laughed

"You are so not going to believe me, I went to NYU to see him and I was a little worried you know? I mean the two of us haven't been getting along that well lately and it was getting too much so the only way it could go was for one of us to end it right?"

"That makes sense yes" Kurt agreed

"Yeah well I got to his dorm and I know I should have knocked first but I just figure if his room mate was with his girlfriend then he would have locked the door"

"You walked in on his room mate and girlfriend?" Kurt asked shocked

"Um no, I walked in on him and his room mate," Kurt just looked at him wide eyed

"And they were totally going at it; it was like freaking animal planet or something"

"Blaine!" Kurt reprimanded "You can't say things like that"

"I'm serious Kurt; I mean they were rather surprised to get caught and then of cause he was trying to tell me it wasn't what it looked like…"

"So he wasn't just fucking his room mate then"

"That's what I said, but anyway, I was standing there and I realized that it didn't bother me Kurt, I didn't care that I had walked in on him having sex with someone else, I just felt relieved, it made it much easier to go through with ending things with him, I didn't have to explain myself because I had caught him in the act."

"Wow that's just wow, what did his room mate say"

"Darnel? He just thought it was…" Blaine stopped at the look on Kurt's face "What is it?"

"Did you say Darnel was his room mate?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's not really that unusual of a name right I mean there could be more then one at NYU right" Kurt asked

"I haven't really heard it that much but sure I guess there could be why do you ask? Wait your boyfriends name isn't Darnel is it?" Blaine asked

"No my boyfriends name isn't"

"Then what…"

"His room mate's name is Darnel" Kurt said as he just watched Blaine for a moment fidgeting

"Kurt what is your boyfriend's name? I just realized that we have never really mentioned names before" Blaine was sure he knew even before the words left his mouth

"Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe"

Blaine just started to laugh, Kurt was a little shocked to say the least, but Blaine just continued to laugh and all Kurt could do was stare at him eyes wide mouth open. Then Blaine finally settled down.

"Sorry, it's just that I think we have been dating the same guy, I know it's not really funny but sometime if you don't laugh you cry, you know what I mean?"

"I don't understand, what do you mean you think we have been dating the same guy?" Kurt asked.

"Just that my ex's name is Sebastian Smythe, wow ex that sounds good" Blaine smiled

Kurt just watched as he walked across the room and fell back onto his bed hands behind his head, Kurt shook his.

"I don't understand, you're not angry that for the past year he has been seeing me behind your back"

"And me behind yours, and we can't forget Darnel, don't really know what's up with him is he gay playing straight or is he Bi or something else completely? Still he is a cheating hoe they both are"

Kurt lay back on his own bed, hands on his stomach, fingers intertwined and legs crossed at the ankles looking up at the ceiling. He was trying to wrap his head around this, why would Sebastian try so hard to get Kurt to date him if he already had a boyfriend. It made no sense at all to Kurt.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Blaine's voice pulled him from his thoughts and Kurt turned to him with a smile

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…" he stopped and bit his bottom lip and turned away from Blaine

"You just what? You can tell me Kurt, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you" Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him but he suddenly became very interested in the water stain in the corner of the room to avoid eye contact.

"I feel used, you know? Not heartbroken or sad or anything like that just angry and used. But more angry at myself for letting this happen, but I also feel like a hypocrite because I sort of used him too. I never loved him but I was so desperate to not be alone that I went for the first guy to show any interest in me, and even though he treated me like crap I stayed. And then after a while I did the same to him, but he got so much worse. It got to the point where I hated him and the very thought of him touching me made me ill but I stayed still" he turned to Blaine

"You know I haven't slept with him since I started here. And going on dates and spending time with him seemed more like a chore, I went from liking him to hating him, I have been dreading his calls and wishing he would just leave me alone, and now…" he said picking up his phone staring at the screen "I would give anything just to have him call so I can get him to meet me, just so I can tell him to take a hike. Does that make me a bad person?" Kurt finished sitting up to look back to Blaine whose eyes hadn't left him the whole time he was talking.

Kurt couldn't decipher the look in Blaine's eyes was it sadness, pity, understanding, he didn't know or care he just wanted Blaine to hold him but he couldn't allow it because Kurt would want more and right now he couldn't give Blaine what he deserved, not with everything that has been said and done, that's even if Blaine still wants him after he has heard all of that.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his middle eyes falling to the ground but he didn't cry he refused to cry, it wasn't long before he felt the bed beside him sink and warm arms pulled him into a hug, Kurt sighed in relief and buried his face in Blaine's neck.

"It's ok Kurt, you are so not a bad person, and you couldn't be farther form being a bad person if you tried, you are the most caring and compassionate person I have ever met"

Blaine pulled back a little so he could look in his eyes and smiled "Now I want to be very clear about something, I really, really care about you Kurt, and I don't want to do anything that might screw this up, so if you will let me I would still like to give us a try"

Kurt was just about to answer when there was a knock at the door, Kurt pulled away from Blaine and walk to the door to open it.

"Can't be Nick and Jeff they just walk in" Blaine said

Kurt shrugged and opened the door a little to see Sebastian standing there with a bunch of daisies in his hand and a surprised look on his face.

"Judging by the look on your face those aren't for me" Kurt said in this time Sebastian was able to put on a fake smile, Kurt could see right through it.

"Who else would they before?" Sebastian asked in faux innocence

"Oh I don't know?" said Kurt opening the door wider to reveal Blaine sitting on the bed in their room "Him maybe, since he did just walk in on you with another guy, so how many of us are there or have been?"

Kurt watched Sebastian look between them "Come on guys I'm sure we can work this out to benefit the three of us"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine who shook his head and Kurt turned back to Sebastian,

"I don't think so" Kurt said

"Well what about you Kurt, Blaine and I are obviously over, what do you say to just the two of us working this out"

Kurt shook his head "I don't think so"

Sebastian sighed "Well can I at least call you guys for a booty call you know the three of us hooking up could be fun"

Kurt looked back to Blaine and smiled, Blaine smiling back both turning to Sebastian

"I don't think so" they said together Kurt taking the flowers and closing the door in his face. He turned to see the looked on Blaine's face.

"What? I can't keep the flowers because they come from a jerk? If that was the case I would never have flowers. Besides they're pretty." He said with a smile walking into the bathroom to fill a jar to put them in. he took them back into the room placing them on the bed side table between both beds, noting Blaine watching him the whole time with a big grin on his face.

"Does that mean you are single now?" he asked Kurt looked at him stunned for a moment

"Oh my god, you're right, what now?"

"You still haven't answered my question yet, would you like to give us a try?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Boys and Girls**

**Blaine**

Blaine watched Kurt as he brought the flowers back into the room placing them on the bed side table between both beds, smiling at them, then he turned to face Blaine.

"Does that mean you are single now?" Blaine asked Kurt looked at him stunned for a moment

"Oh my god, you're right, what now?"

"You still haven't answered my question yet, would you like to give us a try?" he asked

Blaine watched as a smile spread over Kurt's face his beautiful eyes shining, but just as quickly it fell, to be replaced by longing or uncertainty maybe a little of both. He walked over to Blaine a placed a hand on the side of his face and Blaine leaned into the touch. Kurt's hand was soft and gentle but then it was gone.

Blaine was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the answer Kurt had for him.

Kurt looked like he was trying to think of the right words to say, like he was trying to let Blaine down gently how did it go from breaking up with Sebastian to be with Kurt to maybe not getting him at all.

Kurt sighed "Not yet" he said Blaine felt his heart sink to his stomach and dropped his head. He sensed Kurt in front of him, he had placed his hands just above Blaine's knees and Blaine looked up Kurt was so close he could kiss him but he wouldn't not unless Kurt said he could.

"I didn't say no…" Kurt informed "I said not yet, I still want to spend time with you, I like spending time with you" he said with a smile "But we both just broke up with Sebastian not more then five minutes ago, for me anyway, I just think for now we should get to know one another as friends first just to make sure we don't mess this up, your friendship means to much to me"

That didn't sound too bad "So not no, just not now?" Blaine asked

"Exactly" Kurt smiled

"And we can still do things together like coffee and dinner?"

"As friends yes"

Blaine was starting to like this idea it would give him the opportunity to, for lack of a better word woo Kurt and he couldn't wait to start.

"Well in that case how about we go get Coffee?" Blaine asked with a smile

**Rachel**

Since the day that Kurt had come to her and said that he was breaking up with Sebastian Rachel could say she had never been happier, she loved Kurt and hated when he was not happy. He was everything she wished she could be, minus the boy part of cause, she liked being a girl thank you very much, and doubted that Finn would turn gay for her if she was one.

Finn had told Rachel that Blaine had gone to him to ask if he could date Kurt, and she had thought that was cute, yet two weeks later and they were saying that they were just friends…for now. Whatever that means but watching the two of them, in a non creepy way that is, she could tell that both wanted more.

In class they would unconsciously move their chairs closer, she and Finn went to a movie with them and Kurt hid his head in Blaine's chest and then Blaine reassured him by draping an arm over his shoulder like Finn did for her. And when they hugged Blaine held on just a little longer then he did her or Nick and Jeff.

They would stand just a little too close, for 'just friends' she had even caught them, sharing glances at one other. She had even seen the two of them holding hands, while walking though the halls to their classes, and watched their faces drop when they realized they had to let go when one of them had reached the door to their class.

But yet they still insist that they are just friends, she really wants to know what the hell is going on and by Barbra she is going to find out.

"I don't know Rachel" Kurt had told her that before but she didn't buy it.

"Look Kurt," she said "You obviously like him, and he likes you. Please just tell me why the two of you are putting this off. I'm your best friend have been for a while now, and I just want to understand" Rachel said after three weeks of Kurt and Blaine's 'Just Friends' relationship.

She studied him, watched as a million facial expressions went across his face, she never knew some one could have so many, but Kurt had always been very expressional, usually through song, and now it was written all over his face he wanted more with Blaine.

"Ok look, I just didn't think we should have started dating as soon as we were single, I figured we both needed time, and we did but it made me realize something"

"What's that?" Rachel asked

"I'm falling for Blaine, I think I might be in love with him, and that scares me to no end. What if we start dating and he realizes that I'm not what he wants I don't think I could deal with that"

Rachel smiled at him sadly "Kurt Honey you have to take a chance, what if Blaine turns out to be something great? If you run away you could be running from something wonderful."

"Do you think it's too late? Do you think I've waited to long?"

Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face she bounced on her bed clapping her hands together.

"Yay, and no it is definitely NOT to late, I see how that boy looks at you"

"How's that?"

"Like he is waiting for you to say yes"

Kurt's eyes grew wide "Do you think that's true? Oh my god I should tell him maybe asked him out to dinner or something, Rachel I don't know what to do"

Kurt began to panic and Rachel place both hands on his shoulders and ran them soothingly up and down his arms.

"Kurt you need to calm down, you already know that he wants you to be his, you just got to let him know that you want him to be yours as well"

"Is that how it is with you and Finn?"

"Are you kidding? I own Finn" She giggled and he joined soon after. A little more relaxed and Rachel could see there was some serious thinking going on behind those pretty eyes of his.

**Blaine**

Blaine sat on his bed, he knew he should be sitting at his desk to do this, but he had always liked to sit with his back against the headboard or propped against pillows supporting whatever it was on his knees. Right now he was typing on his laptop he had been doing this a lot when Kurt wasn't in the room, he didn't want Kurt to know what he was doing, and he really hoped he wouldn't mind.

It had taken Blaine a week to sort out that damned note book Kurt had torn up, to make sure it was all there. And it had taken him up until now to finish typing it out, all it needed now was the ending and Kurt could hand it in. But first Blaine was going to have it put in a temporary binding so Kurt can add the final act to the end.

Blaine knew that was all that was left, but after Kurt had destroyed the note book and therefore the play he had given up, and he only had about a week to hand it in. Blaine also knew that Kurt was getting good marks in his writing class and only hoped he wouldn't put all this hard work to waste as it really was a great play. Blaine saved it to his Trans-it USB drive ready to take it to the library, to print and bind, the librarian loved him so there was on harm in him finishing it there, that's what it was for.

Blaine had just put the laptop away and was getting ready to head to the library when Kurt entered the room. Blaine's heat skipped a beat as it usually does whenever Kurt smiled at him like that.

"Were you just about to head out?" Kurt asked when he saw the bag on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine dropped the bag on the floor and sat on his bed when he saw the DVDs in Kurt's hands.

"Nothing that can't wait one more day" he said with a smile, he watched Kurt's face light up, and knew he had made the right choice "I'm guessing you are up for a movie marathon?" Blaine pointed to the DVDs Kurt nodded

"Yeah I got a little of everything," he said flipping through them "Lets see, we have a thriller of sorts, _Frozen _the girl at the video rental place said it was pretty good so I thought why not, um a Rom-com _Music and lyrics_ for obvious reasons"

"Hugh Grant?"

"Matthew Morrison, he totally looks like my old Glee teacher" Kurt giggled and Blaine wasn't sure if he was joking or not, he was totally going to take Kurt to Vegas one day "Lets see, Underworld, you can't go wrong with Vamps and wolfs"

"Debatable, I mean Twilight!"

"Hey I liked Twilight"

"Yeah so did Jeff he totally made Nick and I watch it, then again Nick would jump of a bridge if Jeff said it was a good idea"

"What was your excuse?" Kurt asked looking down at the last DVD in his hand

"I was bored, Sebastian was out with 'Friends'" He said using his fingers to make air quotes around the word Friends

"In other words off with me, ok so this last one is a little bit unusual but I couldn't resist" he said holding it up so Blaine could see it

"_Mary Poppins_" Blaine exclaimed excitedly "Oh my God I haven't seen this in years, this is like one of my favorites, following _Sound of Music _we so have to watch that one first"

"I was hoping you would say that" Kurt said with a smile popping the disk into the DVD player, Kurt had brought his T.V and DVD player with him, he said it was because he might need to watch movies for research purposes, but so far they had only used it to watch movies for fun.

By the time the movie was in the player and the main menu had started Kurt was settled in propped up against the headboard of his bed with pillows behind him, for added support, Blaine figured.

Blaine watched as he got comfortable, Kurt looked over at him and smiled patting the bed beside him

"Why don't you join me?"

Blaine didn't think he had moved so fast in his life, but once both were seated and comfy Kurt pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

By the time they had gotten through the movies it was quite late, Kurt had fallen asleep half way through _Frozen _curled up in his side, head resting on Blaine's shoulder and arm over his waist, not that he minded, it was kind of nice. It wasn't the first time Kurt had fallen asleep in his arms and he still hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

Blaine smiled at Kurt while he watched him sleep. He never really got the appeal of watching someone sleep, and had found it kind of creepy, but that was before he had met Kurt. He didn't even really do anything particularly interesting but Blaine still loved to watch him sleep.

Blaine turned of the movie and T.V and went to move out from under Kurt, but Kurt's grip on his waist tightened and he buried his face in Blaine's neck, he sighed but didn't wake. Blaine just ran his fingers through Kurt's hair before moving his hand to wrap around his back holding him closer before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

**Nick**

"Give it up Sebastian, it has been three weeks, if he wont return your calls now he isn't going to" Nick had had enough this was the fifth time Sebastian had cornered him and Jeff about Blaine

"If you just talk to him, get him to meet me, I want to try and fix things with him Nick I need your help"

"And why would we help you?" Jeff asked

Sebastian glared at Jeff, but it soon faded as if he remembered he needed their help

"Look I know we didn't always see eye to eye but we were team mates once, doesn't that count for something?" Sebastian asked

Nick sighed out of frustration but his beautiful Jeff was fired up and he couldn't help but stand back and watch his boyfriend at work

"We may have been team mates but you and I were never friends, where as Nick and I were friends with Blaine before we were team mates and we still are Blaine's friend. We saw everything you put him through, he was almost always miserable. You put him through hell Sebastian, and ever since he left you I haven't seen him happier. Now tell me what kind of fools do you think we are? Why in the name of all that is good in the world would we try and talk Blaine into getting back with you. Are you crazy, we will always side with him?"

Nick couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

"You agree with him don't you?" Sebastian asked

Nick didn't bother to take his eyes away from Jeff, he just nodded and said "yes" before he reached out and took Jeff's hand squeezing it just a little, Jeff just smiled at him.

"And can I ask what your reason for not helping is" Sebastian asked

Nick turned to face him reluctantly not really wanting to look away from Jeff

"You cheated on him Sebastian, stop acting all innocent"

"Is this about Darnel, I told him that Darnel meant nothing to me"

"No Sebastian this isn't about Darnel, this is about Kurt and the fact that you were seeing Kurt and Blaine at the same time for a year" Nick replied

"Actually I was dating Blaine a week before I managed to get Kurt to agree to become official" Nick wanted to wipe that smug look off his face

"That's not helping you at all; you should have stopped pursuing Kurt when Blaine agreed"

"Why have one when I could clearly have both?" Sebastian smirked

"And now you have neither, so clearly you couldn't keep both" Nick retorted

"Come on Nick like you haven't thought about it, having a little something, something on the side"

Nick and Jeff had been best friends before they started dating, and had even experimented together while they were just friends, but not since the day he had met Jeff had he thought about being with someone that wasn't Jeff himself, except maybe Taylor Lautner but the likely hood of that happening was non existent, and didn't count since it was before they started dating. He loved Jeff and Jeff loved him, he would in no way ever want to mess that up.

"You clearly don't know me that well, I don't need 'a little something, something' as you so adequately put it, why would I when Jeff gives me everything I need, just because you are incapable of having an honest relationship doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

Nick turned back to Jeff "I love you, and I don't want or need anyone else. You are my forever, my world and I don't see myself with anyone but you. I am yours for as long as you want me"

"What if I want you forever?" Jeff asked with a smile looking at the ground

"Then I'm yours forever" Nick leaned in standing on tip toes to press a chaste kiss to Jeff's lips, letting it linger just a little before pulling back with a wide smile.

"I love you too, Nick" Nick didn't realize it was possible for his smile to widen but it did

"Get a room" was the last thing Sebastian said before he left in a huff storming down the hall.

"Not a bad idea" Said Nick dragging a Laughing Jeff in the opposite direction.

**Sebastian**

Sebastian had considered going to see Rachel and Harmony again to talk them into helping him get back Kurt but the last time, they had both made it clear that wasn't going to happen.

Sebastian had taken Darnel with him, which was a really stupid idea as he found out when the two of them had been let in the room and Harmony walked over and slapped Darnel across the face, hard.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here" Harmony had said. At first Sebastian had thought she was talking to him but as it turned out she was glaring at Darnel. "How could you just leave me at the bar like that? Have you no conscience? Any thing could have happened to me, if it wasn't for Rachel and her friends I would have been stranded there"

Darnel just shrugged, that guy couldn't be more heartless if he tried.

"We aren't here to discuss you Harmony we are here because I need to talk to Rachel"

"What about Sebastian? If you are here to get me to help you get Kurt back you are wasting your time"

Sebastian hated this girl

"Look its fair to say you don't like me right?"

"Way more then fair"

"Right, but you can't deny that I didn't make Kurt happy at lest some of the time"

"Are you really that stupid? You made him miserable, he always felt worthless after hanging out with you."

"That's not true"

"Yes it is Sebastian; you were a horrid boyfriend, so I am not going to help you win back Kurt as far as I am concerned he is better off without you"

Sebastian glared at her then turned to Harmony "What about you, will you help me?"

"Hell to the mother fucking no" Judging by the look Rachel gave her she doesn't normally talk like this

"You have been hanging with Puck far too much young lady" Rachel said. Harmony just shrugged and continued.

"Do you think we are stupid?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, of course I don't" Sebastian said

"Then why would you come here asking us to help you get Kurt back when we know for a fact you have been going to Nick and Jeff to get back Blaine" Rachel said

"You can't have them both Sebastian, in fact you should just leave them both alone, they are doing just fine without you" Harmony said

"Better then fine"

"What makes you think I've been going to Nick and Jeff to get back Blaine?" He had of course but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Kurt and Blaine are roomies, Nick and Jeff are Blaine's friends we are Kurt's friends" Harmony said

"Kurt and Blaine are clearly close, we all hang out together and they told us" Rachel said "So give it up we will not help you put Kurt through any more hell"

Sebastian hadn't stayed long after that, there was just no getting through to those girls.

Sebastian left NYADA without a second visit to Rachel he would get help with Kurt from someone else; he wasn't giving up that easily. Kurt and Blaine were his and no-one else would have them

**Kurt**

Kurt was just heading back to his dorm from Hanging with Rachel and Harmony, he loved those girls but some times they drove him crazy and not in a good way. He would have much preferred to hang out with Blaine but since he had halted his study yesterday in favor of hanging out with him watching movies, it had to be done today.

When he reached the door he pulled out his key and opened it, when he had entered the room he turned and closed the door locking it behind him. He really didn't want to be disturbed right now, he threw his messenger bag in the corner of the room and went to throw himself on the bed but there was something there.

He picked it up to study it "What the…?" it was what looked to be a book, no a script… his script. Someone had taken the time to not only type up but print and bind his script "But who would…" Kurt saw a piece of paper fall to the bed he picked it up and read the hand written note.

Dear Kurt,

I felt that this deserved to be read, it really is a great play Kurt and it would be such a shame to not get a chance to perform it. I know for a fact that Rachel and Harm agree with me.

I hope you don't mind but I found what I hope was all the pages from your note book and typed it up for you. All that is left now is to write the final act,

I hope I have left you enough time to finish it before the dead line.

It shouldn't be hard to add it to the end of the binding.

Please finish it Kurt the Girls and I will be terribly sad if we don't get to perform it.

Love Blaine xxx

Kurt couldn't believe it, why had Blaine gone to all that trouble? Did he really believe in Kurt that much? Only his family had been that supportive of him in the past, yes that also included his New Direction family, how he missed them, he really needs to keep in contact more.

Kurt smiled to himself, he knew if Blaine believed in him this much then he could do anything and he was going to finish the final act damn it, if it was the last thing he did. He grabbed his laptop from the desk and went over to the bed and made himself comfy before lifting the screen and turning it on.

Kurt waited for it to boot up and opened up a new document in word processor before going to the last page of the book Blaine had put together for him, reading it before turn back to the computer screen and started typing.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he had been working on this final part of the play but it was starting to get dark outside when Blaine arrived. Before he knew what he was doing he had leaped off the bed and thrown himself into Blaine's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you did for me" he said. Blaine's arms tightened around him pulling him closer,

"You're more then welcome" Sometime Kurt just wanted to give in and just…

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said into Blaine's neck

"…Yeah?" Kurt pulled a way just a little to look into his eyes.

"Can I buy you dinner?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Boys and Girls

Kurt

Kurt sat in the booth across from Blaine, in a fit of giggles, even though Kurt will deny it later. They had spent the better part of the dinner tell one another of some of the things their glee clubs got up to.

Kurt was just finishing telling Blaine about Brittany's Christmas miracle in their junior year. Brittany still believing in Santa and asking him to make Artie's legs work for Christmas.

"Somehow he got these bionic leg things, and he was able to walk on Christmas, that just made Brittany's belief stronger. But they didn't last long; they were a proto type or something. So back to the wheel chair he went but I don't think he minded all that much. He said that for a time he felt what it was like to stand tall and walk with pride even if it was only among his friends and family"

"Wow Kurt, they're really important to you aren't they?"

"Yeah, I miss them, I mean not Rachel, it's hard to miss someone who is always around but yeah I would if she wasn't, Tina and Artie are still at McKinley though. I wonder what the glee clubs like now?"

"And that Puck guy he went to your school?"

"Yeah, he and Finn use to throw me in the dumpster"

"Wait…What?" Kurt laughed at the look on Blaine's face "It wasn't because you were… you know…guy was it"

"What? No of course not, this was before we were in glee together, I was a geek I admit it I was. A fabulous one, but a geek just the same" Kurt just watched Blaine as he rested his head on his hand elbow up on the table, he was just smiling

"Anyway then Mr. Schue started up New direction and before long Finn and Puck had joined and the dumpster tosses stopped…for me at least"

"And then you became friends?" Blaine asked with a smile Kurt just nodded

"Then mine and Finn's parents started dating and got married, and we became brothers. It was a bit to adjust at first, both used to being an only child. But we got there in the end."

"You two seem close now though"

Kurt took a sip of his drink before looking back up at Blaine smiling and nodded again,

"Yeah we are, we started as friends and then became brothers, and I wouldn't change that. Although if we are being honest I use to have a crush on him"

"You're kidding?" Kurt shook his head no "He doesn't really seem your type"

"No he doesn't does he" Kurt laughed "But then again neither was Sebastian but I still fell for his lines didn't I"

"We both did Kurt. But let's not talk about him, his out of our lives and his not coming back" Blaine reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's and giving it a light squeeze. "And I don't want him to. Do you?"

Kurt shook his head and laughed "Uh no, what kind of question is that"

"Just making sure" Blaine smiled at him "Because I fully intend to continue to spend my newly found free time with you and if he was around it might get weird"

Kurt loved that smile and it was starting to become clear to Kurt that maybe his feelings for Blaine are slightly more than just something you have for a friend, he wasn't sure if it was love but it was extreme like that's for sure. He just wished he knew what to do about it. Could he do what Rachel is always telling him to do and give in and say yes to Blaine? Would Blaine even still want him? Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand again and he looked up to see his friend watching him with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok Kurt? What's going on in that Adorable head of yours?"

"Just thinking"

Sebastian

Sebastian watched as Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand. Kurt leaned in and laughed at something he had said. They were both quiet for a moment Blaine just staring at him in a way he never looked at Sebastian himself, tilting his head to the side and regaining Kurt's attention. Kurt just smiled and Sebastian saw his eyes light up with excitement over something Blaine had said to him. Then they began to chat again and here he was just sitting across the room watching them flirt with one another when they had no right to. The only person they are allowed to do that with is him, and he didn't give them permission to do so with someone else.

They may think that it is over between them and himself but it will never be not until he says it is so. And they will be punished for their insolence; nobody disrespects Sebastian Smythe and gets away with it.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian turned to face the other occupant of his table; he had completely forgotten that Darnel had come here with him. Not that he cared either way but now Darnel was looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Are you going to stare at them the whole time? Seriously Sebastian it's kind of creepy. Do you really want them to catch you watching them like some kind of creeper? They broke it off with you, the both of them. Get over it they're not going to take you back"

"What would you know?"

Darnel just sighed "At least eat your dinner before it gets cold, then maybe we can find something to take your mind off them, even if it's only for a short while"

"But look at them they're practically all over one another"

"Holding hands isn't exactly all over one another Sebastian, but at least we know what that crazy girl meant when she said they were close, they're probably fucking as well"

"Who Rachel?" Darnel looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No you fool, Kurt and bland"

"Blaine"

"Whatever, you cheated on them Sebastian with the other, and then me, for over a year I don't like your chances of them taking you back. Besides I'm still here aren't I?"

Sebastian sighed and looked back over at Kurt and Blaine to find them still there talking amongst themselves as if no one else was in the room, he just wished he knew what they were talking about, and what Kurt was telling Blaine, sure he may not be able to hear what is being said but he is sure it is things he had never told him.

"Your right, lets get out of here, I need to work of some frustration, and that can't exactly be done in public."

"So are we heading back to our dorm room then?"

Sebastian smiled and pulled Darnel out of his seat and the two of them left the restaurant, without a final look back at the table. If they did they would have seen the looks Kurt and Blaine gave them as they left.

Blaine

Kurt and Blaine's Dorm was quiet the only sound was the ticking of the clock could be heard, that was until the door opened and a laugh filled the air.

"You're kidding?" Blaine chuckled "He really thought he lost his mogo because he had his Mohawk shaved off?" Blaine entered the room holding the door open for Kurt to follow and then closed and locked it behind him.

Kurt had already made his way over to his bed and between giggles began taking his shoes off. "Yeah it was rather funny, he even let some of his victims throw him in the dumpster, then decided that the only way he could get his mogo back was to date a cheerio. And it actually worked, of cause it was more due to the fact that he was more confident, and less to do with the fact he was dating Mercedes, but 'Cedes had fun with it"

"Wait Mercedes, isn't that the one you said was dating Sam?" Blaine asked sitting on his own bed pulling his feet up and leaning against the headboard.

"That's the one" Kurt smiled at him and Blaine felt his heart race, just one smile from Kurt had him weak in the knees like some lovesick school girl. He can't remember ever feeling like this around Sebastian, and right now he just wanted to throw himself at Kurt's feet and beg him to take him, and use him as he sees fit and never let him go. Just to feel those lips on his again.

"Are you ok Blaine? Are you sick?" Kurt asked Blaine hadn't realized that he had be staring, he licked his lips and shook his head to get rid of the image that allowed its self to enter his mind without permission.

"No I'm fine Kurt, really."

"Ok" Blaine once again found himself watching Kurt as he fidgeted and then heard him take a deep breath "Blaine," he started "Can I ask you something?"

"Of cause you can"

"Promise not to judge me?"

"Promise, no judgment here"

"You and me, are we friends or are we more? I mean we hang out, we hold hands, we even go on 'dates'" Kurt uses air quotes for that "And I guess I just wanted to know what we are, because it seems to me we had all the responsibilities of a relationship without the perks" Kurt shrugs

Blaine stared at Kurt while trying to process what he had just said, it sounded to Blaine like Kurt wanted to… but he had to make sure, he didn't want to get his hopes up and have the possibility of Kurt and him being… he couldn't even think it, it would hurt to much if he let that idea into his mind but he had to ask. He had to know

"Kurt are you saying what I hope you're saying? Did you want to make this…us you know official?" Blaine asked flipping around so he was facing Kurt with his legs hanging over the bed

"I've been thinking about it a bit lately actually, I mean that's if you still want to of cause, and I would totally understand if you didn't. But if you do then yes I would say that I am"

Blaine could hardly believe what he was hearing, the guy he was crazy about wanted to be his boyfriend, and Blaine couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Are you serious?"

"That depends is that a thank god he's finally saying yes smile, or a have you lost your mind you crazy person?"

"A little bit of both I think" Kurt giggled and dropped his eyes to his hands which were still interlock from the fidgeting.

At that Blaine practically leaped across the room and took Kurt's face in his hands and closed the gap with a kiss, the moment his lips met Kurt's his heart began to hammer against his chest as if it was trying to escape the confines of his body but he didn't care right now because Kurt was Kissing him back. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down so that he was on his back with Blaine hovering above him.

Blaine can't remember the last time he had felt this good while kissing someone, his breath hitched when he felt Kurt's tongue dart out a lightly lick his bottom lip, He opened his mouth and felt Kurt's tongue dart in exploring it. And it felt so good, Blaine shifted slightly so he was positioned between Kurt's thighs, he pulled back and looked down at Kurt.

"Is this ok?" He asked

Kurt just smiled and nodded "More then ok" he replied before pulling him back in. Blaine couldn't stop his hand from wandering down to Kurt's waist; he felt Kurt's hand fisted in his hair as his delicious lips continued to move with his. Blaine separated his lips from Kurt's and moved to kiss along his jaw Kurt turned his head slightly to give Blaine better access to he neck, which he took full advantage of.

Blaine breathed him in committing Kurt's sent to memory; he kissed his neck and began sucking on a sensitive spot, loving the sounds coming from Kurt and take great pleasure in the experience. He moved back to Kurt's lips and brushed over them gently with his own, he couldn't help the smile that now formed on them. He press two, three more chaste kisses to them before pulling back to look at Kurt, his eyes a bright blue, brighter then he had ever seen them.

He moved his hand gently over Kurt's face, smiling down at him and desperately wanting to just lean in and kiss him again. Instead he traces those lips he just got acquainted with, with his thumb still smiling. He was sure it was too early to feel this way but he never wanted to leave these arms that were now tracing patterns up and down his spine.

"I'm crazy about you" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them but he had no intention of taking them back, not when he saw the smile that crossed Kurt's face just before he pulled him in for another kiss. And Blaine was fairly certain he would never get use to the feel and taste of Kurt's lips, and big deal if it is too soon, to Blaine it feels like he has been waiting his whole life for a moment just like this.


	10. Chapter 10

** Boys and Girls **

**Chapter ten**

**Kurt**

Kurt and Sebastian had kissed many times and had even had long make out sessions in his room. He had even enjoyed it, a lot, but nothing could have prepared Kurt for kissing Blaine. Blaine's kisses were so different to anything he'd ever had with his ex, they were so sure and passionate, even more so then Sebastian's had been. Sebastian had been a great kisser but it was nothing compared to Blaine. His lips were soft and sweet, Blaine tasted of coffee and cinnamon and something else Kurt couldn't quite explain.

To Kurt kissing Blaine was more then just making out, it was passion in its truest form, a feeling that he couldn't quite explain. It was like all this time he only _thought_ he was living and it wasn't until Blaine, and his kisses did he in fact begin to know what living really was. They had been kissing on and off for quite a while now filling in the short breaks with soft touches and sweet words, something Kurt really didn't want to stop and was no use to.

When Blaine had said he was crazy about him, Kurt thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. How can someone put so much meaning into one sentence? Kurt had felt more needed and more cared about with those words then he ever did with Sebastian's 'I love you'. They had always seemed so cold and empty, lifeless even, without any real feeling what so ever.

But Blaine, well Blaine was different, it was like he was trying to tell Kurt in the best way that he could right now, that he was Kurt's and needed him as much as he care for Blaine. So Kurt accepted the declaration for what it was and just enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's lips on his, and the feeling of his hands on his body, finding sensitive places, that Kurt didn't know existed.

Before Kurt knew what was happening, things were getting way more heated then was in all probability, acceptable for two people who had just made there relationship official not more then two hours ago. But right now Kurt could care less; in fact he loved it. Part of him knew it was too much but the Id of his psyche was telling that part, to 'shut the hell up and enjoy the ride'.

The hands that were on Kurt's face only moments before made their way down slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, Blaine's lips following, kissing down Kurt's chest as his hands ghosted over his ribs and down his side. Blaine's lips stopped at the waistband of Kurt's jeans before they returned once again to his. As their lips continued to move, one of Blaine's hand glided down and over Kurt's thigh, the other was placed on the side of his face, thumb gently stroking his cheek. All this was going on while Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's mouth.

Kurt had his eyes shut tightly, just reveling in the feel of Blaine and the things he was making Kurt feel. And it was without a doubt that his time with Blaine was getting to feel oddly familiar to Kurt. And even though he knew he should tell Blaine to stop, he just couldn't bring himself to say the words. It may be the right thing, but it doesn't mean he wanted to.

Blaine pulled back just long enough to pull his own shirt off, and Kurt couldn't help but stare just a little, reaching out to run his hand down Blaine's chest before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him back in. Blaine's hand resting at his knee as their lips continued to move with practiced ease, before it began to travel back up his thigh and across to Kurt's belt buckle.

While his fingers threaded themselves in the other boy's hair Blaine began to place light kisses under Kurt's jaw and over to his ear.

"If you want me to stop, let me know now 'cause I don't think I will be able to later"

When Blaine didn't get a negative response from Kurt he went back to kissing those lips. Both hands were now at the waistband of Kurt's jeans the one that had previously been in Kurt's hair, deciding to follow the path of the other. As he began to fiddle with the buckle, three things happened, the dorm room door opened, Kurt yelped, and Blaine found himself on the floor.

"Oh my god Blaine, are you Ok?" Kurt asked looking over the edge of the bed, where Blaine was lying on his back.

Suppressing a groan, Blaine sat up and rested his arm on the bed and rubbing the back of his head, looked over to where Nick and Jeff stood, staring back at them, looking guilty as sin. "I'm fine, but I'm sure I locked that door"

Kurt followed Blaine's glare to Nick and Jeff and couldn't help but smirk at the looks of horror on their faces at what they had just almost walked in on. Because Kurt is quite sure he wouldn't have stopped Blaine once he started. He didn't think he had the self-control to do so.

Kurt watched as Jeff's look of horror soon turned into sheepish grin as he looked down at his feet, unable to really look them in the eye, "You did, but…" Jeff started as he held out his hand, dangling from his fingers was, wait was that a…, "We have a key".

And sure enough there was the key that Kurt didn't bother to take back. And now he wasn't sure if he regretted it or was thankful, part of him didn't want to be interrupted, but another part, well it was a little grateful. Kurt didn't want to go into this relationship the same way he went into one with Sebastian.

Kurt wanted what he had with Blaine to work out; he wanted their first time together to really mean something. As he thought about it more, he didn't want it to be a, in the heat of the moment thing. Call him a silly romantic but he wanted it to be special, he wanted it to mean something. He wanted it to be a way to connect with Blaine, not just for himself but for this amazing guy he had come to really care about, and he wasn't ready to mess this up.

Blaine sighed, got to his feet and walked over to them "alright" he said hand in front of him palm up "Hand it over"

You would think Blaine had asked for his sole the way Jeff had reacted to Blaine's request. Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself and watch as Jeff hesitated biting his bottom lip, looking between Kurt and Blaine pouting, like he was contemplating whether or not he should just turning and running so Blaine can't take the object in question from him.

"But Kurt said we could keep it" Jeff protested now looking to Nick for help, He closed the key tightly in his hand and pulled it to his chest as if it was something precious that needed his protection.

"That was before you abused the right to keep it, just because you have a key doesn't mean you still shouldn't knock first" Blaine said as if he was explaining things to a misbehaving child.

"Well how were we to know that you two would be in here getting naked? Last I heard you two were 'just friends'" Jeff said using air quotes around the words just friends.

Jeff and Nick turned to Kurt who was now blushing, as Blaine managed to take the key from Jeff's hand while he was otherwise preoccupied.

"Yeah about that" Kurt started

"We kind of just got together" Blaine finished

Nick and Jeff looked at each other and started laughing, Kurt glared at them and Blaine just looked confused.

"What is so funny" Kurt snapped

"Sorry" Nick Said "But you two didn't just get together, you have been together since you meet"

"You just didn't know it" Jeff added laughing again. Then he suddenly turned serious "Now about my key, how do I get it back?"

It had been a week since Kurt and Blaine had officially started dating, and Kurt had never been so happy. Blaine had helped him finish putting together his play and today was the day it was due to be handed in to be conceded for the competition.

Walking back to his Dorm, he couldn't help the smile that was present on his face. This week had been one of the best, he could remember. Kurt and Blaine's relationship was going well and Blaine could hardly keep his hands to himself, always reaching out to grab for his hand, touch his shoulder or hug him. Some small 'I'm here' gestures and some 'I can't wait till we are alone'.

But whatever the case maybe, Blaine remained ever the gentleman. Neither one of them was in a rush to move pass gentle kisses nor innocent touching. Both were happy with the pace they had set, and preferring for now to keep things above the waist.

The second Kurt opened the door to his room he only had time to register that, Nick and Jeff were both snuggled up on Blaine's bed watch a movie, and Blaine turn his head from where his sat on Kurt's, before Blaine was off the bed and in his arms pulling him in for a hug.

"God I missed you" Blaine placed a small kiss to Kurt's neck, something he does a lot, before pulling back just a little so he could look at him.

"Blaine I've only been gone an hour"

"Yes, but in boyfriend time, that's like…a week" Blaine said with wide eyes.

"Wow then a week apart must be pure torture for you" Kurt replied

Blaine's eyes widened and he clutched his chest in mock horror "Don't even joke about something like that"

"Well, its going to happen sooner or later, Christmas break is coming up in the next three weeks" Jeff said

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt; He just smiled and looked over his shoulder to where Nick and Jeff were still sitting watching Blaine's behavior with smiles on their faces.

"Speaking of Christmas what do you two have planned over break?" Kurt asked giggling slightly as Blaine buried his face in his neck and then licked it, wet and sloppy.

"Um, I'm staying at Jeff's for the most part. Like every year." Nick said the movie now forgotten.

"What about your parents?" Kurt asked trying to remove himself from Blaine's grip which was proving to be difficult, as Blaine just moved to hold him from behind, arms around his waist and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Nick's parents usually go see his sister in Australia for Christmas" Jeff replied with a smile sitting up and pulling Nick with him.

"And you don't go Nick?" Kurt asked giving up and just leaning back into Blaine's arms. He just hugged him tighter and Kurt could feel the smile on Blaine's lips as he place yet another kiss to his neck.

"Call me crazy, but I like snow for Christmas, not that we really get it in Ohio. And it gets really hot in Australia in the summer. It's crazy, and they lied, you don't see a Kangaroo on every corner and people most certainly don't ride them to school." Nick replied resting his head on Jeff's shoulder when he was done.

Jeff kissed the top of his head "Besides" he said "Nick can hardly stand to be away from me for a day, don't think he would last two weeks. We have been spending Christmas together since we started high school and Becca got married to that Australian douchebag."

"He isn't that bad, Jeff." Nick said looking up at Jeff form his place on his shoulder. Then turning to look back to Kurt he said "Jeff doesn't like him, he met him once, and for some reason they just did not get along"

"What about you Blaine?"

"Going home, Cooper should be there too. Haven't seen him since the summer, He came home for like a week, bragged about his 'awesome job offer' then left. Christmas should be fun" Kurt felt that last bit was laced with sarcasm.

Without letting go Blaine walked him and Kurt over to the bed before sitting down and pulling Kurt into his lap.

"What about you Kurt?" Jeff asked smiling at Blaine's actions.

"Heading to Lima to spend Christmas with Dad and Carole, Finn will no doubt be doing the same. Rachel will most likely visit her dads, just because she doesn't have to be here. But she will spend new years with us, her Dads as well."

"We so have to catch up some time, we will be in Lima for Christmas as well" Nick said

"Really? Then we definitely should meet up. We can go see a movie or something" Kurt replied

"Hey what about Blaine and I" Jeff asked Nick and Kurt looked at each other and smiled

"Well I guess you two can tag along, what do you think Nick?"

"I think we can make some room" Jeff pushed Nick away playfully, causing Nick to laugh.

"Funny Nick real funny," his tone would make you think he was pissed, but his smile told a different story. "Well Nick and I should be going, we have reservations so we will see you two tomorrow Ok, well bye" Jeff said pulling Nick out the door.

After Nick and Jeff had left, Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and kissed him gentle before pulling back.

"Are you ok, Blaine?"

Blaine just smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his neck, "I'm fine, it's just that I love my family, I really do but my brother has a way of making me feel… I don't know just like a non person or something, you know?"

"I don't understand. How does he do that?"

"He just does, there is like ten years between us, so I'm just his loser baby brother. I know he loves me, but sometimes he doesn't think, before he says shit. Although he hated Sebastian with a vengeance, I think it was the whole _'only I can treat my bother like that'_ kind of thing. You know what I mean? He saw Sebastian do some pretty shitty things and he really didn't like it"

"Well kudos to him for that," Blaine gave him a weird look "The hating Sebastian not the rest…have you tried talking to him? Explain how he makes you feel? That's what I did with Finn. When our parents first started dating he said some pretty hurtful things. He didn't realize he was being hurtful, but I told him how the things he said made me feel and he worked on it. And now we're close as any blood brothers"

"Yeah I could see that. He really cares for you, doesn't he?" Kurt nodded "And Puck, he threatened to rip some guy's arms off, and beat him to death with them because he looked at you funny" Blaine said with a smile.

"I think it started because he felt bad about how he treated me in the beginning, you know with the dumpster tosses and that. But I told him he more then made up for it a long time ago. Now he just does it because it is how he shows he cares. And I'm sure your brother will listen if you just talk to him"

Blaine sighed "Yeah I get that, ok I will talk to him. Who knows it might just help. You know he wasn't always like that, when I told him I was gay, he said 'good'. I couldn't believe it; my brother's reaction was 'good' can you believe that?"

"Did you ask him why it was good?" Kurt ask playing with the loose curls at the back of his head

"Yeah I did, he just said 'that leaves more girls for me' he said that if both Anderson brothers were straight the other guys wouldn't stand a chance, and this way we have an Anderson for both sexes, me for the cute gay guy and him for the hot girls" Blaine said rolling his eyes "Never under estimate the arrogance of my brother"

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's affectively getting Blaine to reciprocate, laying down and pulling Kurt with him, before rolling them over so he was the one on top.

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn't believe how boring his class was right now. Music theory was by far his least favorite class, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Kurt wasn't in this one. Ok maybe a little but it had more to do with the fact that there was some blonde girl name Annabelle who couldn't take the hint. She had been hitting on him since the beginning of the semester and it was beginning to get on his nerves. As of right now she was trying to get his attention by blowing in his ear. And he just wished she would stop, whenever she got to close he would swat her away, but that just seemed to encourage her.

"Would you please stop that?" Blaine asked looking at her "I really don't want to deal with this today"

"Come on cutie you know you're into it" she smiled at him, reaching over to run her hand down his arm and taking his hand in hers. It sent shivers down his spine and not in that pleasant way. This was more like the feeling you get when you are home alone, and it is dark, and the little hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, the shiver you get when you feel like you are being watched. Or like someone has dumped a bucket of ice cold water over your head.

Either way it was not a good feeling, and Blaine hated it so he just glared at her.

"Hate to break it to you but I'm really not" he said pulling his hand from hers "I'm spoken for, sorry" even though he really wasn't sorry at all, but he is most definitely spoken for.

She rolled her eyes "Yeah that's what they all say, but you'll come around when you want a quickie and that girlfriend of yours won't put out, they always do"

Blaine just looked at her, eyed wide mouth gaping. Did she really have that poor opinion of herself or was that just plain cockiness? Surly he had heard wrong, know one is that forward.

"Not that it's any of your business, I am quite happy with what I have, and even if it gets to that point, Which I really can't see happening, I still wouldn't come to you"

"And why is that?" she asked brusquely "Guys don't turn me down for long sugar"

By this time Blaine had had enough, and putting this girl in her place was something he needed to do.

"Why? Oh my god, Where do I start? Not only are you self-centered and conceded, Annabelle, you are rude, obnoxious and intolerable. You believe that you are god's gift and can get whatever and whoever you want, but let me be very clear about something" he looked her in the eyes, his own glowing with anger, he was no longer in control of his own words.

"Are you listening? Because I know how hard it must be for you to process something that has more than two syllables in it" Blaine hadn't realized that by now the two of them had the class's attention, he couldn't believe how hurtful he was being. "No matter how awesome you think you are, and no matter how many of your so called fool proof techniques you use. I will never ever in this life time sleep with you, do you understand?"

She looked at him confused for a minute and Blaine thought in that moment that maybe she had given up.

"Wait why not?" Or not…Blaine was a little frustrated by now

"Because I'm gay you twit" he all but shouted.

"Well why didn't you just say that, god Blaine you like to do things the hard way don't you?" She said shaking her head

"Wait what?" Blaine was confused now "That's it? No…" Blaine was interrupted by his professor

"Ok you two that will do. Blaine would you kindly take your seat so we can continue with the class" Blaine looked around all eyes were on him, he didn't even remember standing up. He felt a tug on his sweater and looked down to see the Annabelle trying to get him to sit. So he did.

"Ok" the professor said "Now that Blaine has calmed down some we can continue."

There were a few murmurs of agreement from the class before he continued.

"Can anyone explain Consonance and dissonance to me" A few people put up their hands "Yes, Jamie go"

The red head immediately launched into an explanation, but Blaine had tune out he'd know this since high school. Being in show choir, an a cappella group at that had taught him a lot.

James finish by explaining that "dissonancecreates a more complex acoustical interactions"

"If that explanation is not straight from wikipedia I'll eat my hat" Annabelle whispered Blaine turned to her with a slight smile.

He couldn't agree more "Tell me about it I could have given you a more detailed one in middle school" he whispered back both giggling. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

After class had finished, Blaine and Annabelle continued their little chat as they left the room.

"So tell me, why did you stop when I told you I was gay"

"Well there seemed no point flirting with a gay guy, I mean don't get me wrong if you want to experiment a little, I'm here for you," She smirked "But as it is I don't see that happening." Blaine watched her for a moment or two he couldn't quite work this girl out, one minute she was practically striping him with her eyes and now, well now she's not.

"But why?" Blaine asked "I mean don't get me wrong, I appreciate it. And you're a lot more tolerable but I just don't understand"

"There is this guy in one of my classes, total hottie and we get along really well. When I first met him we got talking, and I asked him if he had a girlfriend and he laughed…" the two of them continued down the hall passing some of the other students a small Asian girl waved at Annabelle and she said a quick hi.

"Why did he laugh?" Blaine asked Anna smiled shaking her head

"Well he said he thought it was obvious"

"What was obvious?"

"The fact that he was gay, any way he told me that I reminded him of a friend of his. He said I was really a mixture of her and her girlfriend."

"That doesn't really explain the change in behavior though."

"Well I like him, he told me about his life. His jerk of an ex and his adorable roommate; I even met one of his friends. She came to get him from class,"

"You're just looking for an excuses to hear yourself talk now aren't you" Blaine smiled

"The point is you're gay, I can't have you, and therefore I stop trying simple as that. I really hate those people that think they can change someone's preference if they try hard enough. My parents tried that crap with my brother. He even got a girlfriend, but I don't think he was too happy about it. But he wanted to make them happy I guess."

"I don't know what I would have done if my parents tried that with me" they had reached the court yard by now and it was time for Blaine to head back to his dorm. He was taking Kurt to dinner tonight. Annabelle reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You would have remained true to who you are, my brother may have had a girlfriend but that doesn't mean every now and then he didn't get a little boy on boy action"

"Oh my god, you can't say shit like that"

"What? What did I say" she asked innocently Blaine just smiled at her shaking his head in disbelief.

"Never mind, well it was nice talking to you. You're not so bad when you aren't trying to get into my pants" Blaine said grinning

"And you're not so bad when you're not on the defensive"

"Uh but I wouldn't be on the defensive, if you weren't trying to get in my pants"

"Fair point" she replied with a smile. They said their goodbyes and parted ways, Blaine heading to meet Kurt for their night out. And Blaine couldn't wait.

** Darnel**

Darnel had just broken up with his girlfriend; he just couldn't lie to her any more. He did care about her, after all they had started dating in junior high and had been together ever since, her and her parents were one of those religious families, and she didn't believe in sexual relations before marriage. So the fact that he wasn't trying to get into her pants had never really come up. He figured that she thought he was just being a gentleman, but the truth was he had never thought of her that way.

But lately things had changed and she was starting to get a little too serious for him. He had known he was gay before they started to date, but to make his dad happy he pretended not to be. And she had been all over him back then, she was on the cheerleading team and he had been on the school's football team. It was what the school had expected of him, what his father had expected of him.

He had tried to see other girls as well, like that Harmony. But he only wound up hurting her, and leaving her at that club, leaving with Sebastian. Thank god she hadn't seen who he left with, that could have made things way more awkward. Now he has become someone he doesn't like, he cheated on his girlfriend, with a guy who had two boyfriends at the same time, and he did this knowing about them both.

Even though he knows he should give him up and find someone else, he can't.

He hated it, he hated that he couldn't give Sebastian up, he hated that he had to hide who he was, and he hated that the only one in his family that hadn't treated him differently was his twin sister. He loved her more than anything, it seemed like she was the only one who really cared about what he was doing. She was always trying to get him to be himself but he just couldn't. She knew the truth. She knew what he got up to at night when he came home late. But she never said anything she would just smile and wink and ask if he had fun.

Darnel always figured he was destined to be alone that being gay meant that he would never find love. His Father had told him that Gay men were nothing more the sexual deviants that were incapable of love, and of course Darnel believed him. His father knew best right? He knew what he was talking about when he had said this right? Because of this Darnel had become exactly what his father had described, a sexual deviant incapable of love… except he did love, had loved and had his heart broken.

Right now Darnel was confused and scared, he had all these feelings and he didn't know what to do about them. It was killing him because as much as he wanted Sebastian to give up on Kurt and Blaine, he knew that right now he wouldn't. And this just made Darnel's heart ache, he had tried so hard to get Sebastian to realize what he wouldn't let himself see. But nothing he did worked. Just then his I-phone began to ring he picked it up and saw Dad on his caller id, he knew better then to ignore a call from his father so he tapped answer on the screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Father" Darnel said as respectfully as he could

"Son, your mother just got a phone call from Hannah, who said that the two of you had broken up. Mind telling me why?"

"Because it wasn't working out, we don't really have that much in common"

"What has that got to do with anything? Do you think your mother and I have anything in common? She does what she is meant to do, she takes care of your brothers and keeps the house clean then she takes care of me. We don't need to have anything in common. She keeps me happy, I let her buy whatever she wants"

"What about love? Surely you love one another? I don't love Hannah, I don't think I ever did"

"You don't have to love her, you just have to marry her and give your mother grandchildren, like a normal man"

"I don't want to marry her, and I don't want to have kids with her, I don't even want to have sex with her. And I fail to see how my relationship with Hannah has to do with you"

"Because I don't want you falling back into your old ways, no son of mine will go around like some sexual deviant, shoving their abnormal ways in our faces"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, don't think I forgot about your little guy faze in high school"

"It wasn't a faze dad. I tried being straight it didn't work. Hannah has the right to be with someone who can give her what I can't. You just don't get it do you, we have every right to find love and be happy. People like me deserve the same rights as everyone else. Why should we have to fight so hard for what should be a given right for everyone, not just those that conform to what a small number of narrow minded fools believed was the norm? Why can't you just accept me for who I am?"

The line was silent for a while Darnel held his breath and waited for what was to come.

"Don't bother showing up for Christmas diner" was all that was said before the line went dead.


End file.
